Yeah Right!
by barelyalive
Summary: Emma & Jay. Love, sex, violence, drugs, cursing. Rated M. love it or hate it, it's my creation, my adaptation of Degrassi, the Next Generation. COMPLETE.
1. It's been a long time

Disclaimer:Why do we always have to put this? I don't see why it matters. LoL. But hell I do not own Degrassi anything. I'm just a bored teenager and obsessive fan!

* * *

This story takes place right where season 4 left off, but ofcourse with minor additions. Such as; Emma, she got a job at a new clothes boutique called Sidney's that opened up next door to the Dot Grill. And she is going out with Chester, since they are neighbors they got to talking more and eventually starting crushing on eachother. Jay on the otherhand, is scarred for life. He hasn't gotten any girlfriends since the incident. He's doing okay though, he still works at the Dot Grill too.

* * *

Emma had been working at Got Sidney's for just a week. She loved it, she got 25 discounts and got to give Sidney, the designer ideas for new things. There was one thing bugging her though, Jay. He worked at the Dot Grill now. He worked a lot of hours too. She saw him all the time on her breaks and before and after work. She never made eye contact with him and he kept his head low. She almost felt bad for him but wasn't about to do anything about it.

After work she was heading out when it started to rain.

"Shit!"She said aloud.

She went back inside and tried to call her mom but no body was home. "Damn" She thought thinking of a way to not have to walk to long walk home in the rain. She decided to sit and wait for it to pass on but instead it started to rain harder. She decided to go to the Dot & see if they had The Dot umbrellas since they had t shirts and stuff with the name on it.

She walked in and saw no body but the girl with the orange dreadlocks in there.

"Hi, do you guys sell umbrellas? Because I know that you sell t shirts and things with the logo.."

"Nope. Just t shirts, hats, windbreakers." The girl replied annoyed.

"Thanks anyways."

She sat down. "Will it ever stop raining?" She thought looking at a menu. She just decided to get it over with and walk. She got up and when she got to the door she heard Jay's voice. She turned around and saw him saying goodbye and heading out. She thought, "God I wish I could ask him for a ride." She knew that was hopeless and walked out the door not turning to see if Jay was right behind her by then. But he was. He got into his car and saw her start to walk in the pouring rain. "It's the least I could do...I know this won't make up for me getting her sick but it's pouring and she's in a t shirt for God sakes." He said to himself pulling up to her. When she heard his car so close to her she got a nervous feeling in her stomach.

"You look like you could use a ride. " He said it pretty kindly, but she didn't want anything from him, shit he'd given her enough.

"I'm fine. " She looked directly into his eyes when she said it, and she said it calmy, well as calm as she could. She was shivering and nervous as hell for no reason..well there was a reason, it was Jay but she wasn't about to admit that to herself.

"Don't be so stubborn, come on it's the least I could do, I know it won't make up for anything, and I'm not trying to anyways, it's just pouring rain and you are stuck walking in it. But if you really would rather be soaked and sick rather than take a ride from..me, then fine. " He had a feeling she'd still say no but this was worth a shot. She on the other hand didn't want to be near him but she almost had no choice. She walked around and got in. The sense of familarity being his car made her think back. She really had liked Jay, she just had a strange way of showing it, and was too caught up in the moment to be real. Oh well, that's the past she thought to herself.

"Good decision"  
"Thanks." She didn't know how to act around him...at all.

They drove in silence to her house, he knew where she lived so there was no need to tell him. When they got to her house she almost thought about asking him in, but she didn't want him to get the wrong idea, so she just got out and walked in the house without even saying goodbye.

"Ok..." He drove off puzzled by her weird exit. He laughed to himself. "I guess I'm a pig or something, she didn't even say bye!" Screw it. He pulled out his bottle of brandy and took a swig. "Better than sex..yeah right!"


	2. They so flirt when they fight

The next morning Emma woke up to a rainy day. After showering and shaving and putting on makeup and clothes she went to find her mom in the house. She couldn't find her purse. 

"Mom! Mom! I can't find my purse! Spike came in and started to look with her."  
"Well I don't know where it could be. What do you have in it that you need right now?"  
"Everything!"  
"Emma! Well be more responsible. I have to go to work, and Snake and Jack are at Grandma Simpson's house so please clean the house and all that good stuff."  
She kissed Emma on the cheek and headed out.

Emma started to look somemore when she remember when she last had it. "Fuck. Jay!" She said aloud. "How am I going to get it back now! I'm sure he ran sacked through it and took my 10 dollars and sold my camera! I am such an idiot for getting a ride with him! Dammit!" She went to her phonebook and pulled out Ellie's number. Ellie would have Jay's number somewhere around the apartment.

* * *

"Hello?"  
"Hey Ellie it's Emma. I need some help."  
"Alright, what can I do for you?"  
"Long story short, I got a ride from Jay from work yesterday and I think I left my purse in his car and I am freeeaaakkking out!"  
Ellie laughed. "Wow..Jay huh. Well yeah I got his number let me get it.  
Emma thought to herself" Shit, now Ellie thinks we fooled around or something I bet, usually I'd say she knew me better than that, but...yeah my reputations changed unfortunatly."  
Ellie came back. "Alright got it."  
"Thank you so much! Bye."

She immediatly called Jay. She was nervous again but this was urgent.

"Sup?"  
"Hi Jay...this is Emma."  
"Emma? Hey what's goin' on. (Weird she's calling me, he thought)"  
"I can't find my purse and I think I left it in your car yesterday, can you check? I had it on the floor."  
"Um..sure. Hold up."

"Okay. (I swear if he took anything I'll fucking kill him. And if he didn't...then thank God! I'd die without my Dolce & Gabbana purse alone)"  
"Yeah I got it, Dull-ce & Garbonzo?"  
Emma laughed "Omg. Dolce & Gabana!"  
"Whatever(what an idiot, is what he really thought) I don't care about those name brands."  
"Figures. " "Do you work today?"  
"No, hey how'd you know I worked next to the Dot?"  
"I only see you 24/7!"  
"Oh..(wow, I didn't think he even payed any attention to me anymore. But that's a good thing..right)"  
"Well I work for only 3 hours today, and I go in a few minutes so I guess I can bring it by your house, since it is raining again."  
"Wow you'd do that? Thanks. Thanks a lot, that saves me a lot of trouble." "No problem."  
"Thanks again. Bye."

* * *

Jays POV .

"Emma's...I don't know what Emma is..but she sure is something. Ok now why would I even consider her..why did I consider her before! I don't know. This is too much for me. Besides, even if I was the last guy on earth Emma wouldn't want to go out with me or anything. Who gives a fuck what she thinks though."

Jay was torn between, crushing on Emma & still thinking she was just a Greenpeace prude.

* * *

Emmas POV .

"Never expected Jay Hogart to be so nice. Something in him changed, was it the fact that he has no friends or girlfriends except for Spinner, or that he finally realized being an asshole doesn't get you ahead? Either way I still don't like him."

* * *

3 hours later.

Emma's doorbell rings. She had forgotten all about Jay and had been cleaning up the house. She was wearing boxers rolled up and a sports bra with her hair in a bun. She yelled, "Who is it!" as she swung the door open. In shock, "Jay!" She slammed the door shut. "Fuck!" she yelled running into her room throwing on some jeans and a t shirt. She was about to put on some make up when she heard footsteps. "He wouldn't..." She came out of her room looking very sloppily dressed with a mascara tube in her hand. "Bad timeing?" He said laughing holding her purse. She ran in her room and through the crack inthe door said, "I forgot all about you comeing! Shit, just leave my purse their and get out! I am not dressed." "Emma it's no big deal. I'll let you do your hurr and all that shit." He said laughing and sitting down. She stepped out feeling really lame. "Sorry..I just.." She didn't even know how to finish her sentence. "Don't worry about it." He said handing her her purse. She sat down and checked to make sure everything was there. "Didn't take anything." He said rolling his eyes. "Um..sorry again. It's just that.." He laughed. "I swear you are..nevermind. You sure are something though..." He smiled, and gave a little smirk. She started to blush and quickly said,"Well..ummm thanks for the purse..." He got up, "Yeah. No problem." He headed for the door. She followed him to it. "Bye Jay." He looked back at her, "Bye Emma."

* * *

Emmas POV

"I'm such a dork. I made a complete idiot out of myself. I swear I'm a social reject, and I'll always be one." She layed down on the couch thinking. "Jay..is cute...Jay is really cute." She said with a grin. "Jay used to steal, and might still, Jay made Sean bad, Jay..gave me gonnoreah...gross. Jay...is cute. I am so lame for even considering him. But..I can't get my fucking mind off him!"

Jays POV

"I need to stop being all nice nice to Nelson." He said getting in to his car. He went to put his sunglasses on when, like an idiot, he realized he'd left them in the house Emma's table. "Lame." He said walking back up to the house. "I really don't want to go back in there. Nope..not at all." He said knocking.

Emma answered the door. Standing in the door way was Jay.

"Hey I left my glasses on your kitchen table."

"We sure are forgetful now aren't we.."

"Sure." He walked past her and got them.

"Um..did I say you could just walk in?" She didn't know why he felt so comfortable barging into her house like it was his.

"Don't care." He grabbed his glasses and started to leave. She blocked the door way.

"What the hell is your problem!" She wasn't going to tolerate him being a jerk.

He laughed. "My problem? No problem missy! Just getting my shit, and going." He knew he was being a jerk but he didn't care. He was to nice to her as it was.

"I can't believe you. I thought maybe you'd become civil for whatever reason..but no..you waltz in here like you own the place, you completely talk down to me!" She was pissed.

He really couldn't take it any longer. He'd thought Emma was being hilarious. He started to laugh, and a lot. "Emma, relax, or should I say Cause Girl! You must really like me or else you wouldn't be blocking the door way now would you?"

She immediatly stormed past him nudging his shoulder hard.  
"Hey!" He grabbed her arm. "Don't get violent now baby"  
She was disgusted. "Are you serious!" She got out of his light grip. "Nope." He walked out the door leaving her completly crazy. He had just gotten a kick out of it. But he did start to feel bad. He was driving the poor girl nuts!

* * *

Emma had sat down and looked at herself in the mirror. She was a wreck. "He is driving me absolutly mad." She got out a book and took a long hot bubble bath to calm her nerves, and to forget Jay Hogart, once again, and once and for all. 


	3. Help I need somebody, not just anybody!

A few hours after Jay left Emma got a call from Manny about a huge party in town. Neither knew who's it was but they had heard it was going to be huge. Emma immediatly made plans to go and when 10 o clock rolled around she was out her window and into Manny's new Acura. 

"I'm kinda nervous.." "Em don't be nervous! It's going to be awesome! Now don't drink too much though!" Manny said just kidding. "I'm not drinking at all." Well she'd try her best, she thought.  
"I won't lie, I am going to have a few." Manny said with a grin.

* * *

When they got to the party it was packed, and full of strangers. Manny immediatly seperated from Emma and she was stuck wandering aimlessly, and probaly the only sober person there. Some guy came up to her that she'd never seen before. He was hot though, he was tall with bleach blonde hair and a tattoo that covered his arm and 1/4 of his chest. He had a lip peirceing and looked maybe 24. His eyes are what caught her. They were crystal blue. 

"Hey what's up?" He said nudging her to get her attention. She immediatly was attracted to him and smiled.  
"Nothing..just trying to enjoy myself.." "I'm Matt. (picture Carey Hart, lol, this guys supposed to look like him.) What's your name?" "Emma." "Pretty." She blushed. "You look bored, you wanna get outta here?" She didn't really know what to say now, she couldn't ditch Manny and she didn't even know this guy really. "Well..." He cut her off.  
"Don't be scared. I'm a nice guy, promise." He took a bottle of brandy out of his jacket pocket and took a swig and offered it to her, she shook her head and he shrugged his shoulders. "Well I got my bike out front, yes or no? Come on it'll be fun, this party's a total drag." He was pressuring her and the fact that he'd been drinking turned her off. Drinking and driving was something Emma was so against and wouldn't at all tolerate it.  
"I am here with someone..but okay..but actually.."

He grabbed her hand and let her out the door. She didn't even get to finish her sentence. Outside there was groups of people laughing and drinking. She got nervous a little bit. Matt led her to his bike and sat her down on it. He tried to kiss her but she didn't give in. She moved her head. She looked him in his eyes and it was like he'd hypnotized her. She kissed him hard, she tasted the alcohol in mouth. Which made the kiss all more passionate.

"Come on, let's get out of here." He said sliding his hand under her shirt. He started to rub her back a little before moving his hand to the front. They were make out and she had still been sitting on his bike. She felt his hands get closer to her breasts. He lightly touched them at first then he started to gently massage them. "You know you want me." He said moving her hand to bulge in his pants. She quickly broke the kiss and took her hand back. "I'm sorry but..I gotta go." He'd moved to fast. She wasn't about to make another stupid mistake. "I don't take to kindly to teases, you either want it or not, you, obviously want it. And you are going to take it." He said forcing a kiss on her and grabbing her breasts through her shirt. "Stop!" She tried yelling. She tried to get away from him but he had her around the waist tight. "Shut up!" People started to look at them. He turnd and said, "She's just had one too many!" Trying to play it off like he wasn't trying to force her into sex. But one face in the crowd knew better. Matt got on the bike and was still trying to force Emma to stay on when a voice said, "Emma! Are you okay? Emma, let's go!" She looked. She saw Jay and started to cry. Matt got off the bike and Emma finally was free. She ran to Jay's arms. Matt looked at Jay and said, "Who, the fuck are you? There's nothing going on here you know!" Jay had his arm around Emma's waist and he looked Matt straight in the eyes, "Save it. Go find some other vunerable girl. Fucking asshole. Where do you get off trying to force her into sex and going with you? Are you that desperate. Looks that way." Matt got in Jay's face. "You are so lucky I'm on parol." Jay laughed. "Right.." Matt got on his bike and left.

* * *

"Emma are you alright?" He asked her softly. He head was on his chest. " I am so stupid. I get myself into the most screwed up situations..." She was crying a little, not hysterical. "No, it's just guys like that are creeps, it's okay. Why are you here anyways?" "Manny heard about this party..and I don't know. I just felt I had to go, I can't just sit in the house all day after work like a loser. I wanted to go out and have some decent fun. I had no idea the party would be full of old people!" She let go of him. "Thank you for helping me...after today I thought you hated me and stuff. I know I can be a prude sometimes but I'm working on that." Jay laughed. "Emma you're rambling. Well you should go home, do you have a ride?" "Yeah Manny, but I have no clue where she is." "I can give you one.." "Yeah..right, you are probaly drunk"  
"Drunk? Ha. No not tonight, I got a pee test tomorow. Not about to mess that up. So do you want one or not? I was about to leave anyways. Party sucks." "Okay..thank again, I don't know what I would have done if that freak took me!" She was all freaked out. He laughed and they got in the car. 

"You think it's so funny I am so disoriented don't you?" "No..I think it's funny just..I don't know"  
"So"  
"Yeah?" He looked at her raising an eyebrow and giving her a sexy smirk.  
"You and Alex back together yet"  
"Now that's funny. No way in hell. She's turned into a full blown dike and hangs out with that pussy Craig and Ellie and shit"  
Emma laughed. "She is manly, she is..kinda pretty and all, but she is so tom boyish, you liked that"  
"I liked how she was tough. I mean she was down for whatever, but she started to change before I did and next thing I knew she stopped going to party's and we stopped.." He got embaressed adn didn't finish his sentence.She laughed.  
"Stopped"  
"Shut up. It's nothing"  
"She stopped fucking you huh? Ha. So then you.." Emma couldn't believe she almost said...that he then had to get it somewhere else. From sluts like her. She felt like shit and just said nevermind and looked out the window the rest of the drive to her house.

* * *

Jays POV 

Emma and I sure get into some fucked up conversations. She's changed though, it's all my fault, well not really, she chose to go down on me, but if she hadn't she wouldn't be getting herself into situations like tonight. Oh God I sound like I'm her flippin' father.

He looked over at her beautiful face staring out the window watching houses go by. With his eyes back on the road he slid his hand over to hers and lightly touched it. She didn't expect this at all. She saw his hand on hers and grabbed it. They didn't say anything, just just held hands and with his thumb he gently stroked the top of her hand. She smiled and was thankful to be with him.


	4. This was a mistake

When they got to Emma's house Emma decided to ask Jay in. Their hands were still linked and he nodded. Her parents were home so ofcourse they'd go through the window. She crawled in and he said, "You got skillz." "Shh.." She turned on the light in her room and sat dow on her bed. He sat in a chair. 

"So...nice place."

"Thanks. Still kinda grade six-ish. But I don't care what it looks like really. You can sit over here you know, that chairs not very comfortable."

"Well I didn't know how long I'd be staying.."

"Until you want to leave." He came and sat next to her on the bed.

"We meet up in the weirdest ways." She said.

"We..are weird"  
He laughed, "Speak for youself!" He playfully pushed her.

She laughed. "Well I don't know."

He looked at her and watched her look nervously around the room. He didn't really know what he was feeling but he felt connected to her. She knew they had chemistry too. Emma layed down. After a few minutes of silence Jay did too. He layed next to her. She was playing with he hair, once again a nervous habit.

"Don't be so nervous." He said softly.  
She smiled, "Can't help it. I'm laying next to a boy." He laughed. "That's all it takes? Damn."

"No..kiss me Jay."

He wasn't surprised, not that he thought she was easy, he just knew she felt for him. It was automatic.

"I...I don't know if that's a good idea."

"Why? Are you infected still?"

"Emma!"

"Well.. how am I supposed to know!"

"Emma I just don't want to get your hopes up! God, am I infected, whata question!"

She laughed,"Sorry. I am, I just thought you might want to kiss me, I was wrong."

He caught her by surprise with his mouth on her lips. She kissed him back and they softly kissed eachother with open mouths. She stopped and looked at him, studying his feautures, everything. She was fascinated by him.

"What?"

"You're crazy."

"You're beautiful." (stolen.. i know from Crazy Beautiful. lol it's just that I watched it today so it's in my head. lol)

She smiled. He kissed her hard. With more force and passion than before. He then stopped to take his shirt off. After he did he got on top of her, hovering over her started to kiss her neck.

"We aren't having sex." Emma said in a monotone voice.

Jay stopped kissing her and looked her in the eyes. "Who said we were?"

"Well..you are.."

"Kissing, your neck. I guess it's a problem, way to embaress a guy so I'll stop." he got up.

"Jay, don't go." She got up and went up to him and put her arms around him. "I just don't want to go too far."

"Yeah well I gotta go anyways."

She let go of him and watched him leave.

* * *

"It's my perogative to not want to go to far with the same guy that gave me an STD. I don't know why I invited him in anyways." Emma said aloud to herself trying to not feel hurt, but she was. 


	5. Where do we go from here?

Jays POV 

He was walking to his car from Emma's house. He stopped. "I can't leave Emma's house with her thinking I'm a total asshole. I wasn't even planning on having sex with her. I don't even know how we got to kissing. Why do I even care what she thinks of me, she's obviously made up her mind..." He turned around anyways.

He went the the window and saw her crying on her bed. "Fuck." He said aloud, she heard. "Jay?" She went to the window. He crawled in. "What do you want? Going to beg me to suck your dick to relieve you of your fucking blue balls!" She yelled turning around to go sit on her bed. "No, I came to let you know, that I wasn't going to try and have sex with you, God Emma, you got violated by some creep tonight, I wouldn't try and push you too. And that's it. All I came back for, and now I'm leaving. Sorry." He started to crawl through the window when he heard her say, "No Jay..don't leave." He got back down.

She took his hand and they were looking into eachothers eyes. He kissed her. She kissed him back softly. Their soft kisses turned more passionate as Emma slipped her tongue far into his mouth. He wrapped his arms around her and held her tight as she pressed herself up against. "I do get hot around..you. I remember the nights at the ravine and it's hard for me to control myself." He said. She blushed, "So..you've thought of me?" He nodded. She kissed him, "Yeah I've thought about you once or twice since then to." She smirked. They started making out again when Emma heard her mom coming. "You'd better go." He kissed her one last time and left. Emma crawled into bed and turned off the light. She heard her mom peek in and leave.

* * *

Emmas POV

"Thank God." She sat up. She thought to herself, "I..I'm pretty speachless. I think Jay and I are crushing on eachother. It's not unlikely, if he thought I was so dreadful he wouldn't have kissed me & stuff, and ...he has turned out to be more of a person than a lifeless scummy dog.. we'll see. It's too late for trying to not get my hopes up. I've fallen for this boy..and hard.."

She rolled over and went to sleep.

* * *

Jays POV

As he was driving he thought to himself, "I like Emma. I like Emma a lot. She's hot, she's laid back..sometimes. I don't know I just know I like her, but I'm not going to let myself get all mushy about it. I'm not going to turn into to some boyfriend of hers or something. She better not get her hopes up for that happening..but why not? Because I'm Jay Hogart, bad boy Jay. I roll with the fucking Montreal Crew for crying out loud! Emma and I can..have our moments or something..but that's it."

* * *

Is it too late for Emma? Has she already got her hopes up for Jay? She does think he's some big charmer now. Jay on the otherhand 'won't allow that to happen.' Him losing his image and all. What will it take to keep things going with Emma, and to keep his image? R&R & find out! 


	6. Authors Note, please review this!

Ok I made an error with my story. lol. I can't belive myself! In the beginning Iwrote thatEmma was with Chester...then it was like I'd never writeen it. I like the idea of her being with Chester a lot though...soo what I am going to do is make it like Chester's been on vacation for 2 weeks, and Emma...just kinda hasn't thought about him...and then shewill and there will be tons of awesome drama!Does that sound okay? I know it'd be hard to forget about your boyfriend, like it's not very real. But I want to make it work. Please tell me what you think! If you guys think the idea sucks then I'll go edit that part about Chester out of the story! Thanks so much NotBreathing for bringing this to my attention! As soon as I get a few thoughts on this I'll update xoxoEMILY 


	7. I can't get you off my mind

Okay I decided to throw Chester back in. I hope you guys like ! Oh and before I forget, I am leaving tomorow morning from Monday to Thursday, or for a whole week. I am going up to my family's cabin in NorCal. I won't be able to write up there because there will not be a computer. I'll probaly go nuts. LoL. But I am going to continue writing the story in my notebook, so the second I get back I will just type it up. I am also go to write a few other fanfics, since I'll have so much time on my hands. LoL. So while you are dying for more, remember that the second I get back. LoL. On to the story!

* * *

The next morning Emma woke up to Chester hovering over her. She sat up excited and yelled, "Chester! Oh my God you are back!" She got out from under the covers and pounced on him so he was laying back on her bed and she was sitting on him. "I missed you sooo much!" She said kissing him. "Yeah I missed you too." Chester gently pushed Emma off of him and got up. She got up too, "What's going on?" Emma asked puzzled. Sit down.

"I..I don't know how to say this, but I have to.." Chester started to sweat and was nervous as hell.

"Just say it." She was so scared to hear the words she knew she'd head.

"I cheated on you, but before you go nuts..I was drunk, and we just messed around, I didn't have sex with her and-" Emma cut him off.

"Well I don't really know what to say, but my expierience with cheaters hasn't been good. So as long as you can honestly say you still love me and that it won't happen again, then I forgive you." She stood up and walked over to him and held his hands.

"Oh God Emma I love you so much!" He hugged her tight.

They were standing there and he was holding her in his arms when she saw Jay's jacket on her chair. She almost threw up immediatly. "Fuck." She said to herself. She was in a panic. She'd forgotten all about Jay..like she'd forgotten Chester. While Chester was cheating on her she was cheating right back, only Chesters was an one night stand..and she really liked Jay. Liked him alot. Chester pulled away from her, "Hey I gotta go, I'll come over tonight." He said kissing her on the corner of her mouth and winking as he left her room. She sat on her bed astonished at what she'd done.

* * *

"How..could I just forget Chester like that, he was gone for two weeks, but..we were in love! What am I talking about...we are in love. But then there's Jay, and I don't just want to forget about Jay. I like Jay now, he's so fine, and so sexy, and he saved me from that creep. I really don't know what to do." Emma thought to herself before getting ready for work.

* * *

Jay was at work washing a table. He saw through the window Emma walking over to her work. He got a smile on his face and asked for a break. He was glad she worked tonight. Last night they really connected.

"Emma!" Jay jogged outside and over to her.

"Hi.." She kept her head down. She really shouldn't have been talking to him, especially in public.

"Hey what's going on? You look a little down.." He said touching her arm. She jerked it back from.

"Listen I am late for work." She walked away with a tear rolling down her face. She heard Jay mumble some 'Fuck yous' and 'what the fucks' and it made her even sadder. She just didn't know what to do, because even though Chester cheated he was a great guy, and just because Jay was acting nice doesn't mean he'd go back to being an asshole the next day.

* * *

Jays POV

"What was her problem! What a f ucking bitch! To just totally blow me off like that. Whatever, doesn't mean shit to me" He said walking back to work.

"Hey I saw Emma totally blow you off like that, what's going on man?" Spinner asked curious as to why Jay and her were talking.

"Nothing, don't fucking worry about it."

"Yeah..if it were nothing you wouldn't be so pissed off! What did you try hookin' up with her again?" Spinner laughed.

"I'm gonna kick your ass Spinner."

"Ok..ok I'll shut up."

They got back to work, the entire day Jay wondered why Emma rejected him like that, he hadn't done anything wrong..that he knew off. He tried to just ignore the fact that he longed to be with her, he kept trying to put the thought in his head that it was okay and that if he did start to like her he'd be a wimpy loser and that he needed to find a real hot chick. Didn't work though.

* * *

Emmas POV

After work she was walking home from work when Jay pulled up to her. She kept her head down and kept walking.

"Get in."

She didn't say anything.

"What the fuck is your fucking problem!" He yelled.

She didn't say anything but started to cry because he was yelling at her.

"Emma!"

She was crying hard now. She stopped walking and turned to him.

"Listen I have a boyfriend that loves me! I don't have time for being on of your hook ups and risking my relationship with Chester. So just leave me alone, and keep your mouth shut about us!" She was crying really bad, that was the last thing she ever wanted to say to him. She wanted to ride with him, she wanted to hook up with him, she wanted him to save her, she just wanted to be with him!

* * *

Jays POV

Jay was shocked. He stopped his car and sat in it stunned.

"She was with Chester...why didn't she say anything before...this had never happened to him before...he'd never felt sad over a girl like this. He wasn't even sad about Alex leaving him, if he loved her he wouldn't have cheated on her.."

* * *

When Emma got home she told her mom to tell everyone even Chester that she was sleeping. She took a bath and layed in her bed watching Uptown Girls to get her mind off things. Around 11pm she was finally tired and tried to go to sleep. She couldn't. She wanted Jay, the closest way to be with him was to go to the ravine. She felt like she did the night she went to the ravine the first time. Helpless and empty. She needed something to fill the gap. So she got dressed and climbed out of her window.

When she walked past Chester house she was careful to not let him see her or any of his brothers.

"Thank God." She said relieved she made it past his house. When she got to the ravine it was exactly as it'd been before, except one thing was missing, Jay. He wasn't sitting at the table like before. He was nowhere in site. And she was glad though. She started to walk over and sit down when someone grabbed her hand and spun her around, "What the fuck do you think you are doing back here!" "Oh my God.." Was all she could say..

* * *

I am known for my cliff hangers, find out who it was when I come home Thursday, or Monday ! R and R. I hope you guys like it! 


	8. Unexpected Trouble

Hey sorry it took so long! I got back Friday but my computer has been messed up. I hope you like it, I do warn you though, this is VERY graphic and disturbing. Sorry if you think it's too much, but I had to make it powerful and real. It's a sad part too :( Jay isn't there to save her :(

* * *

Emma was looking in the eyes of Chester. He let go of her hand and grabbed her arm. "What Emma! I'm not good enough for you! I don't satisfy your needs so you have to go to the ravine so you can suck dick! I got a dick you can suck!" Chester pulled her close to him. She tried to get away from him. "Chester it wasn't like that!"

The next thing she knew Chester had her in his car and had her pinned down. She smelled alcohol on his breathe and knew he was drunk. She didn't even know he drank, after his vacation he'd really changed.

"Chester I'm sorry! Let's just go home! You can stay at my house tonight! Chester I love you don't hurt me!" She started to cry as she felt him tug her jeans down. He was being really agressive.

"Shut up you slut! You came to the ravine to get dick, and this is what I'm giving you! After all, you are my girlfriend, haha just kidding! After tonight we are through, right after I fuck you!"

Chester had gotten Emma's jeans off, and his too. He had her pinned down as he shoved his hard penis in her. Emma was a virgin so it hurt and she bled and she cried. He pounded into her harder and harder, Emma felt no pleasure, just pain, physically and emotionally. When he was about to come he pulled out and got her in the face. She spit what got in her mouth into him so he hit her rubbed his penis in her face while he started to massage her bruised pussy. She felt like she'd throw up instantly. He then started to fuck her again but slowly at first. Then he pounded even harder into her screaming her name and slapping her telling her to come. He came on her face again. It was like a dream to her. There was no possible way Chester was doing this to her she thought.

"I know it hurt Emma, here I'll make you feel better. I'll make you come. You'll love it, you'll be begging me for more baby."

Emma was crying and trying desperatly to get away, but after her 5 minutes of getting raped she was helpless. She knew it was a mistake to go to the ravine but she was magentic to it. She just had wanted to be with Jay. And Chester the guy she betrayed, had raped her and ruined her life. Here she was lying helpess under him and he tormented her with crude comments and relentless touching. She had not gotten off him touching her. It just made her sick to death with herself. She was sure that when she got home she'd slit her wrist.

* * *

Finally Chester gave up and pushed her out of the car with her pants still off. He threw her jeans out but kept her underwear like a sick pervert. She layed on the wet grass bruised and battered and bleeding and crying. She got her jeans on but still layed there not caring what would happen to her or what people would think if they found her. After an hour of crying and screaming and cursing Chester's name and wishing she'd just broken up with him for Jay she fell asleep. 


	9. Morning After

Emma woke up soaking wet and to the sound of sprinklers. She sat up and looked at her suroundings. She was at the ravine still. Nobody was there. She layed back down and thought about what she was going to do, what time it was, and why would Chester ever do such a thing. She then noticed what terrible pain she was in, and how the walk to her house would be hell. She fished out a dollar or so in change from her pocket and went to the pay phone, she was going to call a bus but her mom knew all the local drivers since she'd been taking the bus all week. Emma just needed a way home, where she was safe...barely, Chester was her neighbor, and her mom let him walk in whever. He'd either try this again, or he'd be afraid I told my mom..she thought. 

Emma decided fuck school and fuck my parents. She walked across the street to a liquor store and used the bathroom to clean herself up and bought some gum to get the horrid taste of Chester out of her mouth. Then she walked back to the ravine and sat down where Jay used to. She thought back to that night, the night he showed so much interest in her and when she was with him nothing mattered. Sure there was consenquences, but the feeling she get's everytime she's with him are well worth it.

* * *

So there Emma was day dreaming and thinking back in time, and retracing her steps to her regrets. Alone & heartbroken. She was about to get up and leave when she heard a voice behind her, "Emma." She turned around when she realized it was Jay's. She got up and ran into his arms with tears in her eyes. He was saying things but she didn't hear them. Her hold was tight and her face was buried in his chest, her emotions were getting the best of her. Jay held her tight and cradled her head in his hands.

Jays POV

What is going on? Emma...something must have happened.

Emma finally looked up at Jay, still in his arms.

"Something happened...or...what? What's going on? The last time I saw you...you hated me."

Emma started to cry again.

"I don't hate you and I never did Jay! I just didn't know what to do about Chester! And then...I knew I made a mistake and I came here last night and Chester was here..and..." She stopped and buried her face in his chest again. He held her tight again and then after a while let go. He took her hand and led her to his car. While they were walking to his car she asked him, "What were you doing here so early?" He replied with, "There's a liqour store across the street, I saw you leave from it and come here." "Thank you, for being so kind." She said as they drove away.

Emma's POV

I feel like an idiot. I look terrible and here I am throwing myself at Jay like an idiot. I just need to get away from here.

"Um...can you take me by my house real quick? Then somewhere else, not too far but I can give you gas money."

"Sure. I have to be at work in 2 hours though."

"Okay, thanks."

* * *

Jay drove Emma to her house and waited outside as she crept through her window. It was about 7:30 Am, Saturday. Emma went in her closet and grabbed her gymnastics duffel bag from a few years back and then stuffed some jeans, t shirts, a tube dress, bras, panties, bikini, and shoes into it. Then she went to a jewelry box on her dresser and pulled out 300 dollars she was saving for her own apartment in a year or so. She then got out her notepad and scribbled in eyeliner that she'd be back soon and that she needed a break from reality. Then she remember she needed hygeine stuff so she went to the bathroom and threw in her toothbrush, toothpaste, hair dryer and curling iron, shampoo and conditioner, facewash and makeup. It almost didn't fit in her bag. She crawled up to the window and threw her bag out before going down with it. She ran to Jay's car and got in with a feeling of reliefe and security.

Jays POV

I can't let Emma stay in After giving Jay directions to the motel downtown he drove there. Half way to the hotel he turned right.

"Is this the way?"

"The way to my house."

"Why.."

"Because you aren't staying in the fucking Paradise Inn. It's full of addicts and prostitutes. My mom could care less what goes on at my house since she's always working or at her boyfriends. I don't have an extra room but in my room there is a couch. So unless you want to head back home take it or leave it."

Emma was shocked. Ofcourse she wanted to stay at Jay's. She thought it'd be kinda weird but it was better than being at home, and away from Chester.

"Okay..yeah that'd be great. Thanks. Are you sure it's ok..because I mean I take a lot of time getting ready in the morning for work and stuff and-"

"Don't make me regret this." He said half jokingly with a smirk.

Emma smiled. "Okay."


	10. I'll be there for you

Jay's house was a small old fashion 2 story, one that you'd see in San Franciso up for millions, but here in Toronto it was a not so wealthy house. The paint was chipped the porch was caving in. Yet inside, it was gorgeous. Everything was remodeled and hard wood. It was still small, but nice looking. Jay gave Emma the tour then showed her his room. He had a king size bed with Black Satin sheets and a white feather comfortor. It looked to die for comfortable. The couch she'd be sleeping on was a black leather loveseat that was in good shape and expensive. He had a big screen TV and good sterio in his room along with a bathroom that was spotless and had a claw foot tub. Emma was amazed at how nice everything was, you'd never tell from the outside. 

"So now that you know where everything is and stuff, make yourself at home. If my mom comes home tell her to call me on my cell and I'll tell her you are here, how long are you going to be staying?"

iforever../i She thought to herself, "Um..a few days or something. I work on Monday so maybe after work I'll go home...I'm not sure yet."

"It's fine, stay as long as you need, it's summer you know so don't worry about it. Alright I have to get ready for work, um...one rule, nobody can come over. Long story I'll tell you later."

"No problem, I'm just going to..watch tv or something. I don't know, I'll find something."

* * *

Jays POV

Jay went to take his shower, he was still wondering why Emma wanted to leave home and why she'd looked like shit early morning at the ravine. He decided he'd better not ask or she'd start crying her eyes out again. If it had something to do with Chester he'd have to pay Chester a visit. He still wasn't about to be her Prince Charming though...but too bad he thought, to Emma, he already is..

* * *

Emmas POV

While Jay was in the shower Emma looked at his DVD collection. There was a lot of gangster movies and horror movies and action movies then she looked deeper into the storage box and saw a ton of pornos. She blushed and was about to shut the box like she hadn't looked at all but was curious to see what he liked.

"Big tits, small ass" She accidently read the title aloud. She hurried up and packed alll the movies away and got on sat on his bed. She layed there and soon fell asleep. She'd still been exhasuted from last night.

* * *

Jays POV

When he got out of the shower he saw Emma sleeping on his bed. She looked so beautiful. Even though her hair was a mess and her clothes were dirty. Something had happened last night, something bad, but Jay would wait until she was comfortable enough to tell him.

He decided to write Emma a note before he went to work,

Emma,

The fridge is full, and don't be afraid to leave my room. Don't answer the phone let the machine get it, and don't answer the door. I'll be home at 4pm.

Jay

He left it next to her on his bed and gently touched her hand before he left.

* * *

I hope you guys like it! I'll write more a.s.a.p. The next chapter will be when Jay comes home from work. 


	11. Fuck you then

When Jay left Emma read his note and smiled at the part where it said, "I'll be home at 4pm." She unpacked her stuff and folded it neatly and put it in his closet, where she found tons of clothes. Some nice stuff, and some of his grundgier stuff. She took a shower and put her stuff in the bathroom next to his. She hoped it wouldn't freak him out that it looked like she'd lived their forever, but he said to make herself at home. She put her hygiene and curling iron and stuff in an empty bottom drawer in the sink. Then she took a bath, a long one. She had the time to spare. She scrubbed her skin so hard it was raw, her thighs the most. She was disgusted with her self. She told herself she'd never tell Jay about Chester, and nobody else either. It was too embaressing, he had completely humiliated her. She'd never felt worse. Even when she found out she had an STD. 

After her bath she put on a pair of sweats and a tight black tank top, she left her hair down and put a tiny bit of makeup on, toner & mascara, she curled her eyelashes too. She had liked Jay, she wanted too look good, but she wasn't about to put on a prom dress or anything. And it wasn't like she was going out, she hoped he wouldn't just go out with his friends and leave her...She went in the living room and turned on a movie, that she found in his living room, it wasn't of his collection. Probaly his mom's because it was French Kiss, one of Emma's favorites too.

* * *

Jays POV

Jay was on his way home from work when he decided to get some dinner for Emma and him. Normally he'd just eat whatever was there, but he didn't want Emma to have to eat frozen pizza or a sandwhich, he didn't know what she was used to at home. He drove to a kinda expensive chinsese restaurant and ordered a little bit of everything and then went by the liqour store by the ravine, where they didn't know he was only 17, and bought some wine coolers and a bottle of brandy. Jay drank 1/3 of bottle of brandy before he headed home. It was routine. He didn't have a problem though, he just liked to drink(so he thought.)

When he got home he walked in to see Emma laying on the couch watching a movie, he hoped to God she didn't get it out of his collection...otherwise she'd see his pornography...and that'd be embaressing.

"Emma!" Jay called her into the kitchen.

She got up and greeted him in the kitchen. "Hey, how..was work?"

"Eh. Lame as usual. Spinner is driving me crazy, I shouldn't have told him you were staying at my house, he's getting the wrong idea."

"And what's that?"

"That...you and I are together, that I like you and stuff."

Emma felt sick to her stomach.."Oh yeah.." She liked Jay, and she thought he had some feelings for her. The other night at her house he had liked her, why would things change? Other...than the fact that she'd blew him off about Chester..She shouldn't have done that, but she already felt guiltly! Ugh.Emma's going crazy over this stuff.

"I bought some dinner, I hope that you weren't too uncomfortable. Anybody come by?"

"No."

"Good."

"Why is that good." She said laughing.

"Don't worry about it." His sounded annoyed

"Um..okay."

"I haven't asked you about anything, so I don't want you trying to get somethin outta me I'm not going to tell okay!" It was the alcohol that made him raise his voice, that and the fact that he didn't want Emma trying to get into his business.

Emma just sat down at the table and started to eat. Jay sat down to and they ate in silence.

"You smell like brandy." AfterChester being drunk she didn't want to be around a drunk person. And she didn't want Jay to be a drinker.

Jay didn't say anything, he just reached in his coat pocket and pulled out the bottle and took a big drink looking right in Emma's eyes. She felt mad and that he was being disrespectful.

"Well that explains why I guess."

"I bought some wine coolers too, since you're a girl and all."

"And girls can't take hard alcohol huh?"

"Yep." He said it with a smirk.

"We can too take it, we just don't want to get drunk too fast, besides, I don't drink."

"Whatever. Listen I'm going out tonight. 10 or so. Don't have anyone over when I leave and if you leave don't wake up my mom when you come in."

He didn't know why he was going out of his way to be rude. With the mix of alcohol and lust for Emma he was a mess.

"I won't be leaving. But I'd like to meet your mom, since I'm going to be around here and stuff."

"Don't worry about meeting her, infact, I don't even want her to meet you."

"Why not?"

"Don't worry about it."

Emma was getting made about that 'don't worry about it' shit. She got up and left the room, locking herself in his room. He went after her and banged on the door when he realized it was locked.

"Emma!"

"Leave me alone! You are being such an asshole and for no reason!" She yelled through the door.

"What do you expect? For me to be Craig Manning and stay up all night writing you a song? I'm Jay fucking Hogart, the one and fucking only, I give chicks STDs and I get drunk. Get over it! If you don't like it leave!"

So she was going to. She got out her duffel bag and stuffed all her things in it with him still banging on the door. When she had all of her stuff packed she opened the door and yelled in his face, "What? Is it because I don't have BIG TITS AND A SMALL ASS! Is that why you can't be nice to me!" She stormed passed him leaving him to wonder...did she see my movies? She started walking from his house to the hotel. And he didn't go after her, he let her leave. He finished his bottle of brandy and passed out.

* * *

Emmas POV

What the fuck is his problem! Everyone in this world just treats me like shit, like I'm some kind of prostitute. I...this is it. It's over. I'm through...

She checked into the Paradise Inn around 8 o clock. The walk was long and she was tired. When she got in her room she called her house when her mom picked up she hadn't said anything, but she heard her mom scream, "Emma! Emma is that you!" Before Emma could start to cry and spill her guts to her mom about everything she hung up the phone. She rolled over on to the bed and went to sleep, alone, scared, and full of guilt, she slept throughout the night wondering why things were so bad, and thinking that she had obviously deserved them.

* * *

Jays Dream

"I held her hand too tight..too hard to make it right..so Icould sleep at night..." These words played in the background of the entire dream, Buffalo Tom's Late at Night. Jay was driving at high speeds with Sean, Alex, and Ellie in the car like old times. They were all drunk and laughing have a great time when Alex screamed in his ear TRAIN! The next thing Jay knew he was riding in the train while a car had hit it, everyone was screaming but the train stayed on the track and they were safe. He saw 4 spirits lift from the car. He heard a voice say, "Oh my God! I can' t believe they didn't see the train going by!" He turned to see it was Emma. "Emma.." He said softly. "Yeah?" She laughed. "I know it scared me too, but we are going to be okay." She then leaned in to kiss him. He was startled but kissed her back. "Wow.." Is all he could say. "You must be really shook up. It's okay baby." She held his hand. He felt a sense of security and love. It was nice, not chaotic like being with Alex and them

Dreams are signs, and mixed versions of reality. What does Jay's dream mean? It's obvious. It means ditch your bad boy ways and be with Emma!

* * *

The next part will take place in the morning. And for those of you who didn't like the Chester part, I put up a warning, you didn't take it into consideration. Your bad. There are worse stories than mine on this site. 


	12. Wow

Jays POV 

The next morning Jay woke up and instantly remembered his dream and that song...where had he heard that song before? He got up took a shower and got dressed and went to get Emma. He knew he was an ass last night but...he wasn't thinking and he's haveing really mixed feelings. He knew Emma had gone to the hotel, because he knew she wasn't ready to go home.

* * *

When he pulled up to the motel already saw a bunch of prostitutes climbing out of a van. "This isn't the place for Emma." He went to the front desk and told them he was looking for Emma Nelson. They said there was noone under that name here. So he tried Simpson, no dice. "What would Emma go by!" Then he heard her say, Smith.

"Duh everyone uses Smith. Now what do you want?"

"Emma I am sorry for being an asshole last night I was drunk now please come back to my house or go home."

"You're serious? Because there's no way in hell, I'm ever speaking to you again. You have no respect and are completely oblivious to any facts!"

"Oblivious? Emma I don't even know why you are at my house! What is so 'obvious' that I should know already!"

"Don't try and get anything out of me, you are MR. Top Secret over there! You got so mad at me just for wanting to meet your mom and you are so freaked out about people coming over! I can't stand you and your 'don't worry about it' bullshit! So just leave me be."

She was walking to her room and Jay was following her.

"Emma let's talk, we need to. I haven't been honest, and even if I leave her with you still mad at me, you have to fucking talk to me and we need to work things out!"

She went in her room and left the door open for him to come in. The motel room was small and smelly. It was horrible in there, he couldn't believe he stayed the night there!

"Talk asshole."

Jay got kinda mad at that but he talked anyways. "I drink. I drink every night. Call me an alcoholic, whatever. I'm not the first person to pick up drinking as a habit."

"Well I hate people that drink!"

"Either you talk without getting all riled up, or.."

"No, I can talk anyway I want to, since I am the one giving you the chance!"

"Whatever, okay first off, I need to get this off my chest. My dad was arrested, for selling drugs about a year ago, well he escaped and hates my mom and I with a passion, we were fed up with his friends and the police here nonstop so we teamed up with the FBI and they busted him. Well the FBI tried to put us in the Witness Protection crap but we said no, that'll interfere with our lives too much, we will be okay. So here we are living day to day in fear that he'll show up and be mad as hell and kill us, or take over our house like he did before. It's all bad, that's why we don't answer the door to strangers and we rarely answer the phone even though we've changed out number tons. I know it sounds far fetched, but my life is pretty far fetched. It's crazy stuff, I just hope to God the bastard never comes back. He always beat my mom and I and we were defenseless. And my mom works nonstop because she doesn't want to be home when he comes back, so that explains our nice stuff and her gone all the time. And..my drinking..I started drinking when my dad lived here, it helped me get to sleep at night, killed the pain you know? Alright I've said enough. You understand? Now you better spill Emma, trust me, hell I trusted you enough to tell you this much!"

Emma was shocked. She had no clue what a rough life Jay had lived, she thought his life was rough before, but because he made it rough, she had no idea he grew up with an asshole drug lord of a father and no mom.

"Yeah..I understand, wow Jay that's a lot to say...I..I had no clue, I mean if I hadda known-"

"How could you know? Noone knows. I mean, I deal, because that's what you have to do...actually I can't say I deal..when I drink everynight and..."

Emma got up and sat beside him on the disgusting bed. She took his hand and was ready to tell him her story.

"So it's my turn I guess..."

"Yes. Why can't you go home, and why were you crying your eyes out at the ravine?"

"Ok..well it all started with Chester telling me he cheated on me, and me forgiving him, like a fool, and then me remember that...I had cheated on him...with you. I immediatly felt like shit and guilty becuase Chester had been a great boyfriend, but he did cheat on me, I don't know why I let that pass..anyways, I had shunned you because I knew I like you more than Chester, but I figured you'd toss me out like a rag doll and Chester would love me forever. Well anyways two nights ago I went to the ravine, hopeing I'd find you there, but then again hopeing I wouldn't because I didn't want to see you with another girl, and you weren't there and I got a sense of relief but then Chester saw me there and immediatly got on my case about why I was there. I started to tell him I was just going on a walk when...he got me in his car and.."

Emma started to cry, Jay got an angry feeling and his fist got tight. He knew Emma was going to say that Chester raped her. Emma coughed out the words.

"And then..he raped me, he humilated me, and made me sick to death with myself. And it was too embaressing to tell anybody about to I tried to live with it and keep my mouth shut, and I wanted to leave home because he is my neighbor and..and I thought being at your house would be nice but you were a complete jerk, I know I can't blame you because you didn't know but what the hell! I hadn't done anything wrong to you Jay!"

She stood up and was crying a lot. Jay stood and they started to argue.

"Emma all you had to do was tell me what happened! I would have kicked his ass in a second! God! That motherfucker!"

"It's embaressing JAY! I got raped! He was horrible to me! He was disgusting and never in my life have I ever thought that would happen to me! Besides...I...I"

"Shut up. You didn't deserve that! So let me play nice guy and kick his fucking ass! Emma as much as I hate to say it, I care about you. Okay! Happy now? I fucking care about you and these kinds of feelings are new for me. I don't usually play the prince charming role.."

She laughed, "Prince charming? Yeah right! Like you are my big hero, you think that being with me is being Prince Charming. Jay I went out with Sean! You are still Jay to me, except for..I like you and you like me." She laughed again. "That sounds so grade 7."

"Yeah it does, stop with your labels. You know how we do."

He kissed her. Like at her house they just click, no labels. They are together when they feel it. Jay and Emma stopped kissing and he held Emma close.

"Let's get out of here." He said with a smirk.

He grabbed her bag that was unpacked and they went back to his house.

Jays POV

Coming clean to Emma wasn't that bad. But that doesn't make him prince charming and he's glad. He still will drink...because there's not stopping now. And he still will keep his distance from love. He's not ready for that.

Emmas POV

I love him so much. After today I won't let him leave me. I won't mess this up. And I hope he doesn't try and hurt Chester even though he deserves it, violence isn't the answer, just talk to Rick about that one.

* * *

Things seem alright now huh? Psh. This is Degrassi. Stable doesn't mean a thing, nor does it last long.


	13. I don't want you to see her!

When Jay and Emma got to his house the front door was open. He immediatly panicked. 

"He's here."

"Who? Your dad? Well maybe-"

"No. My mom would never leave the door open. For God sakes Emma stay outside!"

She went to the end of the drive way hopeing that Jay would be alright and that his dad wasn't there.

Jays POV

Jay went inside and listened for voices, footsteps, anything. He didn't hear anything. He walked around to each room with his knife out, even though he knew his knife would help him, becuase if his dad was there he'd be well prepared for anything. Jay heard something in his moms room. He took a deep breathe and kicked in the door.

"MOM!"

He saw his mom lying naked on the floor. He quickly covered her up with a blanket before checking her pulse. Her eyes were closed and she had a trail of blood comeing from underneath her head. He didn't get a pulse, he lifted her head and felt a bloody mess in her hair.

"She hit her head. She...she's dead." Jay started crying softly. He was kneeling down next to her holding her to his chest wrapped in the sheet. "Why? Why...would this happen! God why?" Jay was holding his mom tight, she was so cold. He was crying his eyes out in sadness, but more than ever anger.

* * *

Emmas POV

Emma ran in the house after waiting too long. She heard him crying and followed the cry to what was his moms room.

"Oh my God."

She knelt down next to him and said, "Jay put her down, we need to call the police."

"No! Get out of here! I don't want you to see her! Get out!"

Emma started to cry, for him. She knew how sad he felt, she felt this way when she realized her dad was mentally retarded, pretty much dead to her. She'd never have him as a regular father. After a month of writing letters she just stopped. She had to because he never made sense and his nurse said Emma was getting his hopes up.

She ran to get the phone and immediatly called 911. She left Jay alone with his mom until the ambulance came. Emma stayed at the house and Jay went to the police station...and his mom went to the coriners.

* * *

Jays POV

"How could this happen...I should have been there! I should have been home, I could have stopped him! But instead..I was chasing some girl! Some stupid fucking girl while I should have been protecting my mom. I was never there for her when I was with Alex, she was always alone...but once the first incident happened, the phone calls, I started staying home more. It didn't last though, I couldn't contain myself. I was a bad son. She didn't deserve this. If anything I did. I should have been home!" Jay yelled to him self in the mirror of the bathroom at the police station.

An officer came in and notified Jay that there weren't any prints on his mom, but she was killed. It was staged to look like an accident. Jay told the cop it was probaly one of his dad's men. The cop said he wouldn't doubt it, the cop was one that worked on the case with Jay and his mom when they put his dad away, so he knew what was up. The cop sent Jay home in a cop car and told him that they were going to be at the house for a few days checking things out, and that they'd be there early tomorow. Jay said he'd be at a hotel until he could find a new place. He couldn't stay there with his dad knowing he still lived there.

* * *

Emma's POV

Emma took a shower and went to lay in Jay's bed. She didn't know what else to do. She thought she should leave, but she didn't know if she should leave him home by himself or what.

* * *

Jay came home around 8 o clock. He ignored Emma when he went in his room and started to pack his stuff, but he did get her bag and put it next to hers when he was done. He knew she was awake so he said aloud, "We are leaving, I'm going to a hotel, you can come with me, or go home or go on your own. I just need to get out of here." She got up and walked over to him and put her arms around him. She held him close to her and rested her head on his chest. She'd only been in a tank top and boyshorts, since she'd been sleeping all day. He held her back and started to cry but quickly shrugged it off. "Let's go." Emma grabbed Jay's hand and her bag with her other hand and he grabbed his bag and they were off. Emma still had 250 dollars, and who knew how much Jay had, but she was sure he got a bunch from his mom. 


	14. Numb to all things but you

Jay and Emma drove in silence to a nice hotel across town. When they checked in Emma tried to pay and Jay wouldn't let her, he said he had more than enough money. Emma didn't argue. As soon as they stepped in their room, which was huge and had 2 bedrooms and a living room and a huge bath, Jay told Emma she had to call her mom. 

"I can't do that."

"Yeah you can! I lost my mom, and it's not fair for you to worry yours like crazy. I understand you not wanted to be next to Chester, but your mom, didn't do anything."

"Don't give me a lecture okay. I know what I'm doing...ok I will call her. I just have to think of what to say."

* * *

Emma went in the other room and dialed her mom, she hoped her mom, not Snake would answer. He was harder to handle. (note, it'd been only 3 days 2 nights)

Her mom picked up, "Hello?"

"Mom..it's me."

"Emma! Oh my God Emma where are you? Are you okay? Emma tell me right now what's going on!"

"Mom relax!"

"How do you expect me to relax when my daughters been gone a week!"

"Mom, I left home. I can't stay there anymore, I need to be on my own for a while. I am so sorry for worrying you. I have some things I need to tell you though...things I should have told you instead of running from my problems, but I am not coming home for a while still though okay?"

"We'll see."

"Mom! Listen okay!"

"Emma I don't like this...you need to come home now!"

"God mom you just don't get it do you! Mom I love you, I'll be in touch (Emma started to cry), but you just don't listen! Bye.."

She hung up, hearing her mom crying before she clicked off. She got up and started to leave the room when she saw Jay had been standing in the door way.

"That didn't go well..."

"I heard."

"Normally my mom is really understanding about things and is there for me no matter what, but lately..it's like she getting old." Emma laughed. Jay did too.

"So..what do we do now?"

"Um...sleep."

"I've done that all day..."

"I don't know, let's..."

Emma giggled. Jay raised an eyebrow and gave her a smirk.

"Did you have a suggestion?"

She just laughed.

"Fill me in..what's so funny Greenpeace?"

"Shut up!"She said throwing a pillow at him. He caught it.

"Well you won't fill me in on your joke so I had to throw out mine." He smiled at her and she just shook her head.

"I was thinking we could watch a movie or something."

"Okay, or something it is!" He leaned in to kiss her. She backed away,

"You, are a dork."

She got up and went to find the list of paperview movies and room service dinners and treats. He follwed her. Looking down at the list she said, "Well looks like all that's playing tonight is Big Tits and Small Asses..." She shrugged her shoulders and tried to play it cool but she started busting out laughing. Jay blushed, that proved she looked at his movies.

He looked at her and said, "Don't say one more thing about-"

"About Big Tits and Small Asses?" She laughed hysterically at her joke, "Why not Jay? Don't you like em!"

"Shut up! God..it's bad enough you found those! But to talk shit all night.."

"Shut up I'm just messing around." She laughed again.

"What is really playing?"

She picked up the list again, "Oh, looks like Small Tits and Big Asses is playing too! We're in luck!"

"That's it!" He grabbed the list and looked for himself. She laughed as she ran to get the phone.

"She's too much." He said shaking his head with a smile.

Emma came back in with the phone.

"Forget the movie." Jay said taking the phone out of Emma's hands and tossing it one the sofa. He wrapped his arms around her waist and looked into her eyes before kissing her. He kissed on the mouth hard, she gently opened hers and kissed him back begging for more.

She stopped to say, "Can we be trusted? Under the same roof...in the same suite...in the same bed?"

"Yes, I do."

"Ok..." She smiled and kissed him. As their bodies got closer they both got hotter. Jay kept things to an all time low though, he wasn't ready mentally to do anything and he knew Emma wasn't either. He grabbed Emma's hand and led her to the front bed. He took off his shirt and shoes and sock and jeans, but left on his boxers. She took of her top layer and left on her tank, she slipped off her jeans but put on some pj pants.

"Wow, I'm under-dressed, literally."

She laughed and climbed into bed. They made out for a while and both got worn out. She fell asleep in his arms and he fell asleep listening to her heart beat.

* * *

ugh. how sweet is this! but it's absolutly dreadful his mum died and emma's mom is worried sick about her :

also, it took so long because i wanted all these chapters to be together, i didnt want it to be so peicy, i wanted you guys to get the whole nine yards out of it, hope you enjoy.


	15. First Time Jay needs to face the facts

Emmas POV 

In the middle of the night Emma woke up. She was lying in bed with Jay still. It took her a minute to register where she was and what had gone on the past fews days. She was lying down not facing Jay, she heard his soft breathing, he didn't snore like she thought he would. She rolled over and saw him spread out on the bed, he was taking up more than half of the king size, she was small, she didn't mind. He moved his arm and it landed across Emma's chest. She looked at it, his hand close to touching her breast. She carefully lifted it and layed it next to him. She layed there studying his face, his soft lips, his gently eyes, his smooth skin, even his hair. He hadn't worn his hat anymore, and he looked nicer.

His breathe smelled like brandy, he must have had some right before they got into bed. She didn't care, the habit would drop...she already assured herself of that. But with Jay's mom dying and all, his drinking would either get worse, or he'd take life more serious and stop. "Dammit!" She said aloud sitting up. Now she'd never get to sleep because she was all stressedout over Jay. She turned and looked at him, still sound asleep. She turned back around and just stared into the darkness of the room. She felt Jay move around a bit, he'd sprawled across the entire bed now, she had no room left when she wanted to lay back down. She tried to push him over but he didn't budge, she started to tap his arm and say his name but he still didn't budge. "Idiot move!" She yelled, he still didn't hear. "Oh my God, I should just go to the other bed...but I don't want to." Suddenly Jay moved closer to her and wrapped an arm around her waist, she was still sittingup. "Asshole you're awake!" She heard muffled laughter. She got up and turned around on all fours and grabbed her pilllow to hit him with. He'd still been lying down on his stomach. She hit him not too hard on his back. "Emma stop!" She laughed. "You totally tried to take up the whole bed!"

He rolled over on his back. " I couldn't sleep."

She was stilll sitting up but she turned and sat cross legged toward him. He sat up to turn on the light beside him then layed back down.

"Neither could I."

"Why not?"

"I was thinking too much."

"About..."

"Secrets."

"Ok ok. Come lay down by me." He wrapped an arm around her waist and tugged at it. She got real nervous. Hesitantly she she layed next to him, with their arms at their sides they were barely touching. She layed still. They both knew what was going to happen next.

Jay leaned over her kissing her neck. She closed her eyes and wrapped her arms around his back. He was soon completely on top of her. She felt him run his fingers through her hair as he kissed her collar bone. She lifted his face up and kissed him. He smiled at her and said, "Are you ready?" She nodded with a smile. Emma slipped off her boyshorts and Jay tugged his boxers down. And in a few short seconds Emma and Jay were closer than they ever not in a million billion years thought they'd be. In a few short breathes Emma managed to get out, "I think I'm falling in love with you." Big mistake, Jay just finished her off and after hers he got his and he kissed her on the cheek and rolled over and went to sleep. Emma layed there with her eyes open, once again, thinking too much and too in depth about things. She didn't think that Jay loved her back, because all though she didn't say it, she loved him. She wanted to let him know without saying the 3 little words that have scared lovers off for centurys.

* * *

Jay's POV

"How does she expect me to say I love her when I don't. I can't say I don't have feelings for her or don't care for her because I do, I just don't love anyone though. Besides, I don't have time to think about a relationship, I need to go out tonight, and alone. I gotta get my old gang back together, minus Alex, and we need to find the mother fucker that killed my mom, my dad." Jay thought to himself.


	16. Sex Love Revenge

JayPOV 

Jay woke up with morning wood. He looked at Emma and decided to try and get her to relieve him. He leaned over and kissed her on the corner of the mouth and woke her up.

"I thought we could..you know this morning."

"Just becuause we did it last night doesn't mean I want to do it all the time."

"Yeah well..I got a problem this morning." Embaressed, Jay nodded down. Emma looked and laughed. She got up and pushed him down, she straddled him and started to kiss his neck. "Thank God." Jay thought to himself. Emma and Jay had still been undressed. Emma started to ride Jay and after she came her turned her around and from behind pounded her making her cum again. Emma yelled for Jay to pull out but he didn't make it. "Fuck!" "Oh my God Jay!" Emma got up and went to the bathroom. Jay followed and saw she was getting in the shower. "Emma I'm coming in." "No, you're not. You are an idiot, it's bad enough I might be pregnant with Chester's baby!" Jay didn't like the sound of that, and that reminded him, he needed to take care of Chester too. Jay stepped in the shower and apologetically kissed Emma on the mouth. I am going to go to the clinic today. What are you going to do?" "Actually I gotta take care of some legal stuff.." She raised an eyebrow, "Ok."

* * *

After a few hours of both of them getting ready and exchanging plans Jay dropped Emma off at the clinic and she said she could take a taxi to the hotel anytime, and he went to go do what he shoulda done a while ago, find Chester.

* * *

Emma

It's too soon to know if I'll be pregnant with Jay's baby I think..but atleast finding out if I'm pregnant with Chester's baby will be out of the way. Emma walked into the clinic, looking smart, sexy, and mature as usual. She had on some black flats, tight dark jeans, and a long sleeved black off the shoulder blouse. He hair was down as usual and she wore a little bit more make up than normal. She walked up to the front desk to see...Alex there. "What is she doing here!" Emma thought to herself, "I'm leaving I just have to."

Emma started to turn around when Alex said, "Hey we are having a 2 for one STD test today, I'm sure you could use one!"

Alex laughed and said, "What now? Pregnant?"

Emma looked Alex in the eyes and said, "Maybe. But you know what? There's such thing as doctor patient confidentiality, and I'm sure that goes for receptionist too, so unless you don't like your job, I'd shut up."

"You are too much you know that, so you really taking a pregnancy test?"

"Actually I am, and an STD test, and hell I might even want an AIDS test."

"Fucking slut could care less huh?" Alex said dialing up the doctor.

Emma sat down waiting for her turn. She did need STD test too because Chester had fooled with some other girl. She had just started to relax, reading a magazine and stuff, when Chester came into the clinic. "Now I am really leaving." Emma got up but Chester grabbed her arm, "Baby I've missed you, your mom said you left town, how could you do that to your boyfriend? I even called Manny looking for you, she didn't know where you were but she sure helped me out in some other ways." He leaned in and whispered in her ear, "Manny was a better lay than you, way better, you didn't even cum, you know you loved that night, and you are going to get it again. Don't say a word and come to my car with me." Emma was pissed.

"You are fucking disgusting!" She yelled pushing him. Alex saw this and stood up with her eyes glued on the arguing couple. She saw Chester holding Emma's arm, she could tell he was threatening her. She yelled, "Listen you need to leave, Emma the doctor will see you now." "Yeah Emma, take your pregnancy test or whatever, and if it's mine, you are keeping it, and your mom will make you let me be in our baby's life!" Chester said before leaving.

Emma started to walk down the hallway when Alex stopped her, "I lied."

"Why did you say...oh I get it."

"Yeah well I hate men, so don't get your hopes up for a friendship or anything. What happened between you too anyway? He was being really aggresive."

"It's person, and for the record, I'm not a slut. I made a mistake in the past, and it's not my fault I'm here today, so before you want to talk more shit, I should let you know I was raped by Chester, and I wasn't wearing sleezy clothes or anything or teasing, he was my boyfriend, I trusted him, and he just snapped."

Alex was shocked. "Are you serious! That fucker raped you! Shit's serious, yeah I'd be getting tested for everything too! So you tell the cops or anything?"

"No..actually." Emma sat down, Alex joined her, " I left, I didn't come home that night, and I quit my job. I have been staying with..." Emma stopped to think what to say next, but Alex realized her long pause.

"With? Oh I get it, you think I'll blab to the whole world huh? Well I might, depends on how juicy it is." She said with a laugh.

"I wasn't worried about that..it's who the person is that I'm worried about...like how you will react."

Alex immediatly got curious and a little worried "Who is it Emma?"

"A boy...and we are..friends and stuff...and.."

"Spit it out!"

"I can't."

Just then the doctor came out and said, "Emma Nelson." Emma tried to get up and go but Alex blocked her, "What's the big deal remember?" Emma took a deep breathe and as she went around Alex she siad, "Jay is the big deal." With that she went into the little white room leaving Alex with her jay dropped and a hint of jealousy.

The doctor couldn't give Emma a pregnancy test today, he got sick and had to go home, he told her to come back in a week. She left without saying goodbye to Alex but Alex planned on finding her later, not to hate on her, but to befriend her. Alex saw something she liked in Emma. Emma had called a cab and decided to hang out at the hotel ordering roomservice and movies all day.

* * *

Jay

Jay knew where he needed to go, he needed to round up Towerz and head to Montreal to get his old crew back together. First they'd hit up Chester, then move on to what was behind bars. Jay was going to finally pay his dad a visit, and it wouldn't be a good one.

Outside of Towerz' house there was around 6 or 7 guys, some skaters, some mexicans, some thugs. Jay pulled his civic onto the lawn catching everyones eye. Towerz walked up to him and opened the door for him, Jay and Towerz greeted eachother then Towerz introduced Jay to the boys at his house, there was the skaters, Matt, Elton, and Jimmy. Then to the mexicans, Angel, and Paul. Then to the thugs, DeAngelo and ' D. R.'

"I put together a crew, I had to go lookin for one when you...started to lay low or something, hanging out with that white boy Spinner too much man. Oh well, we are brothers, so what can I do for you?"

"My girl...got raped bye her former (he cringed before saying his name) boyfriend Chester. I want his shit ruined, meaning, bitch won't ever be able to cum again, I'll beat his ass so bad."

"Well I think we can help you out."

"Good good, so what's the Montreal faggets been up to? It's been 5 months since I heard from Tommy."

"Don't know don't care. Those motherfuckers got served and they don't come around here anymore."

"Your damage?"

"Who elses?" Towerz said with a smirk.

"Yeah well I might need them for our next job, I'll explain that to you later though, so let's get in our rides and go to 494 Manchester St. that's where this pussy ass mother fucker lives."

They took 2 cars, Jay had the mexicans and skaters in his. Towerz took the thugs and the one skater Matt. They had their music bumpin' and in both cars a joint was being passed around and everyone was getting high, but then the one mexican Angel pulled out a little baggy from his pocket, bit it open and poured a little bit on his rather long pinky nail.

"Shit's the best in the area, snort some, you'll love it, you'll feel so much better when you beat this guys ass."

Angel snorted it and from the back Elton got out an old girls compact and handed it to Angel, Angel dusted some powder onto it and carefully passed it to Elton. Elton snorted it all up like the shit was candy. Jay hadn't done coke before but he'd always wanted to try it, so he made a fist and gave it to Angel, Angel dropped some onto it and made a small line out of it. Jay raised his hand to his face, while still driving, and snorted it right off his fist. After a few twitches and uncomfortable drainage for a moment in his throat he was spun. Towerz saw Jay snort it from his car and was giving Jay props and he and his friends kept passing around their joint.

They pulled up to Chester's house, Jay hoped stupid ass Simpson wasn't around to stop him. Towerz sat in his car with Nicky T bumpin' as everyone but DeAngelo and D.R. They were still smoking. Jay rang the door bell with the 5 guys behind him, they put on their hard faces and were there to back Jay up. Chester's brother answered, he looked nervous and hoped to God that these guys weren't there for him, when Jay told him to get Chester his brother was relieved. Chester came to the door with a smug look on his face.

"What up homie G's!"

The guys were not at all amused. "Let's go for a ride."

Nervously Chester stepped back a little and said, "I gotta..go to work man. Raincheck?" Chester's smooth ways weren't going to slide with Jay. Jay turned and looked at the guys and they entered the house. Chester yelled for his brother to help but Angel had already had his brother. They dragged the two guys to Towerz SUV and DeAngelo and D.R. stuffed them in the back. Jay and Towerz had a plan to bring Chester to an old ware house downtown, so that's where they were headed. The entire way there Chester and his brother were pleading to be taken home. DeAngelo smacked them both across the face and said, "If ya'll don't shut up you're gonna have a 10 inch cock in your mouth, ya heard that?"

"Motherfucker you are nasty!" Towerz yelled laughin his ass off in the driver seat. DeAngelo shrugged and just kiddingly pretended to kiss Chester on the cheek. Chester spit at him and D.R. socked his brother in the face.

"Everytime you pull shit your bro get's smashed on, same goes for you." He looked them cold in the eyes.

They soon arrived at the ware house. They pulled around back and blindfolded the two idiots before dragging them in.

They set up two chairs, not facing eachother. The gang surrounded the boys. Chester's brother started to cry. Chester wanted to but he couldn't bear the humilation. Finally Jay spoke up.

"First off I want to thank you guys for helping me get this clown out here, mother fuckers gonna get served tonight. Second of all, Chester's brother, I don't even know your name and I don't care what it is, but you aren't the one I want, it's that motherfucker." Jay said staring down Chester.

"I didn't do shit to you Jay! What the hell is this about?"

Jay was pissed, 'what was this about?' It was about Chester fucking up Emma's life, his girl, his soulmate, his lover his friend.

"What do you think of when you hear the name Emma?"

"My beautiful girlfriend Emma Nelson ofcourse!"

Jay's chest got tight and Towerz could tell by the look in Jay's eyes that Chester might not make it tonight.

"Alright...well what do you think when you hear the word Rape?"

Chester felt as if he'd vomit. "Had Emma told Jay? Had Emma also told Jay that he threatened her again at the clinic." Chester thought to himself as he felt 16 pairs of eyes dead on him.

"I...I think rape is terrible and any asshole that rapes someone deserves years in prison."

Jay laughed, "Prison? Wow, prison...well I don't think that's harsh enough, infact...would you like to hear what I think of when I hear the name Emma and the word rape?"

Chester swallowed and said sure.

"Emma Nelson, my girl, my lady, my best friend, my soul mate, my lover, my everything. Yeah... now what do you think about that?"

Jay leaned in and his face was inches from Chester's.

"Speachless? Ha, you guys the mother fucker is speachless now! Well, I'm not through...so rape...harsh topic ain't it? Yeah it is..."

"Quit playing games Jay kill the mother fucker!"

"Don't worry Towerz, I will, I will."

Jay stood up straight, "knees."

"Knees? Chester thought cringing." Elton went to Jay's car and pulled out a metal pipe, he tossed it to Jay. Jay caught it and let Chester get a good look at it before he whacked him hard in the knee caps."

The guys shouted their 'ohs' and 'holy shits' but Jay was far from through. Chester screamed in pain and by now his brother had already peed himself. Jay let the guys throw in a few punches each and Chester was quickly bleeding and bruised, Jay wasn't satisfied.

"You think that you cumming is worth a lifetime of self hatred, shame, and humilation for Emma! Is that what you think! You are lucky I don't kill you! You tore Emma away from her family! She almost fucking killed herself! I am still in awh that Emma even talks to me! Let alone loves me! I don't ever want to hear her name come out of your mouth again, and I think by now you'll know better than to come near her. Now that your brother knows what you did I'm surprised he hasn't gotten up and taken hits on you by now!"

Jay stepped back and took a breather. The guys were getting ready to leave, right before they were left Jay shoved Chester against the wall and holding him in place punched him in the testicles, Chester's mouth opened in terror and it hurt so bad he couldn't even scream. Jay let him slide to the floor. Jay and the guys got in their cars and left. Jay snorted a little bit more coke before he he left Towerz. He liked the rush it gave him.

* * *

On the way to the hotel he grabbed a botel of Brandy. When he got to the hotel he felt real sick, when he opened the door he faintly heard Emma ask if he was okay then the next thing he knew everything was dark and he couldn't breathe...

* * *

What happened to Jay! R&R ! xoxo 


	17. She'll lead to 'new' things

Emma's POV 

In the waiting room, all alone. When she saw Jay collapse she thought he'd be dead. A million thoughts rushed through her head in a flash. She had to take a cab to the hospital, they wouldn't let her ride in the ambulance. As she sat in the poorly cushioned, and stained waiting room chair she couldn't stop thinking back to what had happened.

She'd been laying in bed reading a book when she heard Jay come in, she was glad he was home and she couldn't wait to tell him about Chester and her talk with Alex when he opened the door and before he could say anything he looked dizzy and collapsed. He started convulsing and what looked foaming at the mouth. She screamed and hotel security came running, one of the guards saw Jay on the floor and called 911. The hotel staff had told Emma that they'd make her room more comfortable for her when she came home from the hospital, they didn't think Jay would live or something. She was in a daze, she thought about going home but she needed to be here when Jay woke up.

* * *

Turns out the coke Jay did was messed with. Jay didn't know if they had done it to him on purpose, or if who they got it from did it to them. All he knew was that he couldn't trust anybody, except for Emma. The hard thing was going to be how to tell Emma he did coke. He figured she'd start crying and be mad at him. The doctors did some shit to him that he didn't even know what was. All he knew was that he had tubes in him and he was weak, too weak to fight back if his dad sent someone after him. He layed their waiting for the doctor to let Emma in.

* * *

The doctor told Emma that even though she wasn't immediate family, and the only person their for Jay she could see him. When Emma stepped into Jay's room she saw him covered with tubes and wires and he was real pale. She pulled a chair to his bedside and started to cry. Jay put his hand on her head and told her he'd be alright.

"Jay what happened to you?"

"I...I don't know.."

"What do you mean you don't know, I thought you were dead! Did you do something today that..?"

He cut her off, "I did coke."

"What are you talking about? You...you did drugs? You mean to tell me you overdosed or something!" She couldn't believe he did drugs.

"It was stupid I know.."

"Now you say that, only because you are sitting her in a hospital bed. You...I...I didn't think you did coke and stuff, I mean I know you drink and smoke but..cocaine? What now that you have all this money you are going to just blow it on drugs? You know, have a good time?" She looked at him coldy, but she was really hurt.

"No! I..I was with Towerz and his friends...and we..listen I gotta lot to tell you about today."

"You know what, I don't want to hear any of it today. Listen I am going back to the hotel I need some time to think some thinks over, when do you get released?"

"Tomorow morning."

"Okay." She leaned over and kissed him and he wrapped his arms around her tight, she felt like crying but she'd save that for later.

"Emma...I..."

"Don't say it."

And he next thing Jay knew she was gone, he hoped to God that she wasn't thinking of leaving him...atleast she was staying at the hotel though. The doctor gave him some medicine to help him sleep and he was out until morning.

* * *

Emmas POV

She decided to get something to eat before she went back to the hotel. She walked down to a pizza place 4 blocks away from the highschool. She ordered a salad and a coke and sat down in the corner of the place alone, it wasn't packed in their, but it was pretty busy. Emma was about to leave when Alex came over to her table and sat down.

"Leaving?"

"About to."

"Well I can drive you home if you want, I wanted to chill anyways."

"Serious?"

"Yeah..I know I was a horrible bitch in the past...and wait I still am, just not to the same people." She said with a laugh. Emma rolled her eyes playfully.

"Okay. I'm staying at a hotel though, it's waaaaay across town."

"Montgomery?"

"No, Hayatt."

"Wow who's paying?"

"Jay."

"You're kidding right?"

"No...um...well, his mom died, so he's got some money now."

"Oh wow, that's crazy! Just..wow! When people's moms die it's always so shocking."

"Yeah...well let's get going okay."

"Okay..."

Alex led Emma to a black Acura, it was lowered and tricked out, she assumed Jay must have worked on it before they broke up, or who knows, maybe Alex works on cars too.

"Nice car."

"Better be, cost too much to just be any old car, before Jay and I broke up he ofcourse was going to trick it out nice but...well you know, so I just paid for it to be done."

"I've never told you this, and I should have. I am sorry Alex, for everything.."

"Let's just not talk about that okay."

"I really am sorry I'm not just saying that.."

"I said let's not talk about it, okay?"

"Well I'm just trying.."

Alex cut her off with, " Just trying to what? Throw me some pity, you knew Jay was with me and a part of you loved that for a split second you were on his mind instead of me, well you got what you wanted, hell you two are an old married by now huh?"

Emma just put her head down and almost started to cry, why did she accept this ride from Alex, the same Alex that made her life hell everychance she got..

"You see, that's why I didn't want to talk about it, because stupid emotions would get the best of me."

"You've never talked about it before have you?"

"Turn left?"

"Don't ignore the question, you've never got to say how you feel have you?"

"I'm going to keep going if you don't tell me if it's left or right."

"Alex!"

"Emma shut up!"

"Alex you can't just keep things bottled up so much!" Alex pulled over and leaned her head on the steering wheel. Emma didn't know what to do. She kept her head low. After about a minute Alex started driving again, Emma knew better than to try and get her to talk. Alex had her own way of dealing with things.

* * *

Alex stopped the car again afew minuteslater and said, "You want to stay at my house tonight? My mom's not home and Jay and you could use a break you know...just so you don't get bored of eachother." Emma thought about it. She didn't really trust Alex enough...but who knows, Alex had gotten softer, hanging out with Ellie, and Craig and even Jimmy..."Okay, let me call Jay and tell him." Alex rolled her eyes. Emma dialed Jay;

"Yeah?"

"Hey um I'm not going to the hotel, instead..I am actually going to stay at Alex's."

"Whoa..Alex? The same Alex that..."

"Yeah, not that long of a story, it's no big deal. I'll be at the hotel first thing tomorow morning though okay."

"Alright."

"Umm..I love you"

"I love you too, and I know there's no excuse for what I did...I got a lot more to tell you but we will catch up on things tomorow."

Alex and Emma drove to her house listening to country music of all things. Emma felt more comfortable staying at Alex's house than she had when the idea was first brought up.

* * *

wow...alex reallly wants emma as a friend huh? what will go down at alex's house, does alex really want to be friends with emma? we'll see! ps, sorry it took so long for me to post, i was thinking things out.


	18. Shocker

WARNING; GRAPHIC SEX SCENE. IF YOU ARE OFFENDED SKIP THIS CHAPTER OR THIS STORY ALL TOGETHER! DONT GIVE ME ANYSHIT ABOUT THIS CHAPTER BECAUSE I HAVE PUT A WARNING UP!

* * *

Alex pulled up to a mid size brick house. It was real plain, didn't look like anybody lived there.

"Home sweet home." Alex said unlocking the front door. Emma and her stepped in. The house was real small and modern. Simple really. She had nice things, looked like a pretty normal average house. Alex's room was mid size, with a queen size bed and her own bathroom. Everything was dark blue and black and white. Real plain, except for a Corona beer light she had on her wall and a poster of Brad Pitt & Angelina Jolie, taken from W magazine.

"It's nice."

"I try" She said with a cheesy smile.

"Really, it's a lot cooler than my room, that hasn't been re done since 7th grade."

"I can believe that." She said with a laugh. "Let's get comfortable, this is going to be a relaxing night, with hilarious stories and tipsy rambling. You down?"

"Ofcourse."

Alex got out some sweat pants and a wife beater out for Emma while she went and changed into a white t shirt and boxers. Once they were dressed they went into the kitchen and Alex pulled out Cranberry Juice, Vodka, and 5 wine coolers.

"Get the cards, (she laughed) and the phone."

"The phone?"

"Yeah the phone." She laughed again.

Emma got the cards and phone from the living room and they sat down on two seperate love seats leaning over a coffee table filled with alcohol. Emma took a drink of one of the wine coolers and after a second of holding it in she swallowed.

"You've never gotten drunk before huh?"

"Is it that obvious?"

"Yeah.." She laughed. "It's alright."

"What are we playing?"

"Fuck I don't even know." She took a big gulp of her vodka and cranberry.

"Who did you want to call?"

"My ... friend? Um...Kiera..yeah she's just my friend, she wanted to come by tonight."

"Oh..okay." Emma downed her wine cooler, she was feeling uncomfortable, she barely knew Alex and now one of her friends was coming over? She shrugged her shoulders and dealt out cards for poker. Alex called up Kiera and said she'd be over in a few minutes.

* * *

Alex and Emma had gotten pretty tipsy by the time Kiera arrived, they'd just been crackin' jokes and trying to stay focused on their so called poler game. Kiera just walked in. She smiled at Emma a sweet welcoming smile, Emma smiled back and was grateful she wasn't a bitch. She was wearing a tight black tank top and really short pj shorts. She was white with dark brown hair and big blue eyes. Her hair was long with side swept bangs. She had on a lot of makeup, but nothing extreme. She was over all pretty, she looked 18 too, so no wonder Emma had never seen her at Degrassi. Kiera sat next to Alex and threw her legs over Alex and wrapped her arms around her. Alex leaned in and kissed her with tongue! Emma was shocked. It happened so fast she almost didn't think it really happened. Kiera light pulled away and said, "So you're Emma?"

"Yeah.."

"You're pretty. I'm glad you and Alex have patched things up and are friends now. Don't be a stranger, sit by us. We don't bite.."

"Drink some of your drink Em." Emma did as she was told and walked over and sat next to Alex. Kiera whispered something in Alex's ear and Alex laughed and said to Emma, "You ever kiss a girl?"

Emma was pretty freaked by that one and replied with, "Are you two lesbians?"

Kiera laughed and said, "Does it look like we are?" And then she leaned in and kissed Alex with full on tongue. Emma chugged the rest of her drink and scooted back a little bit. Alex put her hand on her leg as she was kissing Kiera. Emma didn't really know what to do. Alex's hand grabbed Emma's hand and pulled their hands and rested them on her thigh. Kiera pulled away from Alex and looking at Emma said, "We want you to expieriment with us. Don't be too freaked Emma..every girl does it..." Emma felt dizzy and before she could say something Alex said, "We will make you feel so good Emma..better than Jay ever could...if you'd let us. Anything that feels this good..can't be bad can it?" Emma took a deep breathe and said, "Ok..." Kiera got a big smile and said, "Let's get you out of those frumpy clothes!" She stood up and Alex did too. Kiera grabbed Emma's hands and pulled her to her feet. Alex slid behind her and wrapped her arms around her waist and started to grind against her ass as she started to slide down the sweats, really slow and making sure Emma got chills as she did it. Kiera was in front of her and pulled her top off and with Emma just in her bra she grabbed Emma's face softly kissed her on the mouth. Emma slowly opened her mouth letting Kiera's tongue in. Emma felt her sweats go down and felt Alex sliding her hand into her panties. Emma started to buck her hips and Alex took that as a sign to touch her pussy. Kiera stopped kissing Emma and leaned in to kiss Alex. Kiera and Alex were making out and Kiera had taken Emma's bra off and had been feeling her breasts as Alex was gently rubbing Emma's pussy getting her wet and hornier. Suddenly Alex stopped kissing Kiera and said, "I'm so fucking horny baby to Kiera." Kiera let go of Emma and Alex took her hand out of Emma's panties and got undressed. Kiera did too and in a matter of seconds all three girls were naked.

They'd moved to Alex's room. Alex layed on the bed and Kiera told Emma to lay next to her. Kiera crawled between Alex's legs and said, "Emma do you want me to do this to you?" And she licked Alex's pussy. Alex clamped her legs around Kiera's face and Kiera ravinesly ate Alex's pussy. Emma was soaking wet by now and started to touch her self. Alex stopped her and said she'd take care of that. Emma adjusted herself to where Alex could touch her and Alex started to rub her pussy, when she felt she was wet enough she slipped a finger in and with her finger in she used her thumb to rub her clit. After a few minutes Alex and Emma were close to cumming when Alex's door burst open... Alex jumped up and Kiera turned in horror as Emma sat their with her jaw dropped..they were looking in the eyes of...

* * *


	19. Home atlast Fuck off

Alex's mom had come through the door way to find Alex naked with 3 girls. Alex's mom yelled in italian for them all to get out and that Alex was going to have to live with her father. Her mother was a strong Italian Catholic and this was fire to her eyes. She went to her room and all three girls sat there in shock. Emma got up and said, "This was a mistake.." Keira and Alex were trying not to laugh but were also freaking out. Emma ran into the kitchen and grabbed the cordless phone, she grabbed her clothes as well and went to the bathroom. She got dressed in her own clothes and called Jay. She wanted him to pick her up and hoped to God he was out of the hospital. He picked up the phone after a few rings, he had been released an hour earlier. 

"Yeah?"

"Oh my God Jay! You'll never believe what just happened to me! Come get me at Alex's now..wait no..I'll be at the park next to her house. Come now please!"

"Okay, you better tell me what's going on when I get there!"

"Just hurry!"

Emma ran out of the house without saying good bye. She saw from the corner of her eye Alex getting yelled at by her mom and Kiera trying to sneak past her.

* * *

Jays POV

"What the hell has Emma gotten herself into now!" He raced to the park near Alex's hopeing Emma was okay. When he got their he saw her pacing back and forth. She saw him and ran over to him and got in the car.

"I'll tell you everything when we get to the hotel."

"Okay..that's fine." He leaned over to kiss her and she turned her head. He looked at her funny and she started to cry. She mumbled something about still being tipsy and he drove to the gas station before they went to the hotel. He got her a Sprite and some juice. He didn't say anything else to her the entire ride home. She tried to hold his hand but he ignored her, she was crying but he still didnt' give in.

* * *

When they got to the hotel Jay walked infront of her about 10 feet and she trugged a long behind him. She was telling him to wait for her but he didn't. He knew something was wrong, like she'd cheated on him or something...he didn't want to talk to her until morning, if that even. When he got to their door Emma had caught up. She grabbed onto his arm and pullled him to her. She tried to wrap her legs around him and he pushed her off him and she fell on the ground. "Emma!" Jay knelt to the floor and Emma was curled up in a ball crying. "Emma are you ok!" He picked her up when she didn't answer him and carried her into their room. "Jay why don't you love me!" She said crying. "You are so drunk it's pathetic! You are acting like a whiny bitch! Get you ass in the shower then sleep in your own bed tonight." He left the room, left her...alone..crying, not being able to handle being this drunk.

* * *

Jay walked down the hallway and went and sat in the elevator and chose to go to the top floor. He sat down in the elevator and thought about what to do with his life...his current situation. Because he can't stay in a hotel forever. Then he decided that tomorow he was going to the bank and getting all of his moms money and putting it into a new account that was all for him. He planned on buying a renting a loft in the nicer side of Toronto. Since all his mom did was work they were rich. He decided he was going to make Emma go home, and that they'd still see eachother but she couldn't live with him, she wasn't even out of highschool yet, and he was taking a proffiency to get out in just 3 months. His thoughts stopped when the elevator reached the top floor, well actually the roof. He stepped out and felt the cold Toronto night chill.

"Hey! Sir, you can't be up here!" A security guard yelled to him pulling out his night stick.

Jay immediatly stepped back into the elevator and went down to his floor, his room. When he stepped in it was pitch black. He made his way to his bed and undressed completly and got in. He layed on his stomach and was almost asleep when he relized Emma was laying next to him. He sat up and yelled, "Emma get out of here!" Instead she curled up to him and said, "I've sobered up, I took a shower I threw up, I'm okay now. Jay relax, let's make love." She was only wearing panties, no top, she got on top of him, he had still been sitting up. She was sitting on him with her arms around his neck. He felt him get hard and so did she, "See you know you want it. First we make love, then we talk..." She started to grind on him and kiss on his neck. He couldn't resist her. He whispered for her to slip of her panties and she did. While they were fucking Emma whispered to him, "When I got drunk at Alex's, I messed around with her and Kiera, and I would have gone further with them both if her mom hadn't walked in on us..." Jay didn't hear her her over his panting and she barely got the words out. Seconds later they both came and Emma layed on top of Jay, still naked, and hot and sweaty.

"I'm glad you aren't mad."

"Mad about what?"

"About Alex and I."

"What about you guys?"

"While we were..you know I said that...Alex and I and her friend Kiera messed around..."

Jay was surprised as hell to hear this. He sat up and told her to get off of him. She tried to protest but he got up and pushed her down on the bed.

"You cheated on me with two girls..and one of them is my ex girlfriend? Then you come home drunk and wanna fuck me? What are you some kind of sex fiend? Some kind of slut! You know there's a new IT guy at the ravine, maybe you should check him out?" Jay got dressed and left Emma once again on the bed crying.

* * *

It was 3 am and Jay was just driving aimlessly. He went to the liqour store and bought some brandy and chugged it quick. He saw a group of prostitutes on the street corner one of them looked like Amy. He wouldn't doubt it if it were her. She was poor, and hoe status. Then he saw Towerz and them at the ravine and pulled over. He got out and put on a front that everything with him was chill.

"Yo Jay what's up with you? I heard your ass got layed up in the hospital!"

"Well Towerz, I'm glad I saw you tonight, about that...where's the rest of your so called 'crew'?"

"Whoa..what's going on?"

Jay got closer to Towerz and looked him hard in the eyes.

"I did some fucked up coke, some coke you and your boys fucked with! Now why would my so called homie wanna do that to me? Yeah well I haven't a clue...I wouldn't want to harm you any..."

Towerz turned and looked behind him. His friends stepped behind him.

"All I gotta do is snap my fingers..."

"Really? Be a man...step up to the plate, so you admit to fucking with that coke...and I ain't even gonna ask why..." Jay acted like he was going to leave but then he turned around and said, "I said step up to the plate mother fucka!" And he grabbed Towerz by the back of the head and broke his nose in an instant. Towerz fell to the grass and a bunch of people ran up. The prostitutes from the corner did too. And the girl that looked like Amy was Amy. She ran up to Jay and said, "What the fuck happened Jay!" Jay turned and looked at Amy and said, "Shut up hoe, if you wiped that dried up cum off your lips I might let you ride my dick..." She tried to slap him but he grabbed her arm and said, "You see him on the ground half dead?" He nodded his head to Towerz. "Yeah you get it.." He threw her arm down and drove off.

Jay felt tired and dizzy. He pulled over...and fell asleep.

* * *

Emma's POV

"I'm pathetic. I just need to go home. I can't believe I've ended up like this..I mean the ravine thing was major but I thought I was back to normal, I got a job and went out with Chester...everytime I'm with Jay, things are really messed up. I need to go home.."

Emma called a cab and on her way home she saw Jay's car on the side of the road.."Stop the cab!" She got out and ran over to his car. She thought he was dead, but he was just sleeping.

"What the fuck do you want? Pussy licker! Oh I see..you needed some more dick tonight huh?"

She started to cry and said, "I fucking hate you..."

"Like wise. Listen get your shit and get out of my hotel, I'm getting my own place, and you need to take your ass to the corner or to your mommy's house.."

"Yeah well I was on my way home until I saw your car.."

"Ha, you sure are putting a lot of effort into making me think you care about me."

"Yeah so are you..because when you care about someone you do coke and..."

"And that's all I did, you're over at Alex's eatin pussy and fucking like there's not tomorow.."

"Fuck off." She went back to her cab and went home.

* * *

She crawled through her window to see her mom in her bed sleeping, Spike's slept in Emma's bed since she left.

"Mom.."

"Emma! Oh my God Emma!"

"Mom I missed you so much!" She started crying and so did Spike. Spike held Emma tight and Snake came down to hear what the noise was about.

"Emma!"

"I'm home dad."

* * *

Emma's happy, Jay's not. What will happen next? Really what else do I write. lol. There will be more though, I am open to suggestions! 


	20. Not Even Close to Happy

Jay.

* * *

"My life is pretty much shit. Looks like all I got left to do is blow my moms money & get stoned or something..." Jay was too drunk to drive, even for him. He'd left his car and walked to the liqour store early morning when he woke up in it. He was walking down the road aimlessly when he remembered he wanted to pay his dad a visit.

* * *

It was hard getting sober for this. With police men on either sides of him he was granted access to see his dad, as long as he didn't try and pin his mothers death on him, the police were looking into it, trying to get him to spill his guts that he hired someone. Looking his father in the eyes wasn't hard at all, he gave him a no emotion stare. As he sat in the seat across from him his father smiled, tried to play it off as if he'd always been a great dad.

"It's been what...a year Jason?"

"A little over."

"Don't give me the cold shoulder, hell your crying wolf landed me in this shit hole."

Jay cringed and had to fight everything he had to not lunge over the table and gouge his fathers eyes out.

"So why are you here?"

"As you know, my mom died..."

"Yes I was informed of that."

* * *

And that's all Jay remembers. His dad made a crude remark and he lost it. Lunging over the table Jay had chocked his dad. The police contained him for most of the day makeing him calm down. No charges were made and Jay was sent home...to his actual home. 

The police took him to his 'legal' address. The house was tore up from the investigations. Jay hadn't planned on staying long. He called his lawyer and his lawyer arranged for everything in the house to be sold, including the house by the end of the month atleast. After rummaging around the house some he went to the hotel and got all of his things and checked out and returned home. He called up a cleaning crew and they came in and cleaned as much as they could, he also put everything in a huge storage. It was 11 pm by the time he was done dealing with all this shit. He was tired and sad. His house was completely empty, his heart was empty...

* * *

Emma.

* * *

Her mom and her had discussed everything. From Chester to Jay. Spike cried for hours and was shocked beyond belief. The entire family felt fucked up and tried their best to be normal. But every single second was uncomfortable. Snake couldn't get over the fact Emma had been living with Jay. Emma and him got in repeated fights all day about Jay, she kept telling him to not bring it up and that Jay wasn't in her life anymore, and Snake wouldn't let her drop it.

* * *

"Things will never be right...I thought home was where I needed to be.." Emma did it all over again. Packed her things, grabbed more money & left. But this time she had some place else in mind...a different boy in mind...

* * *

I know this chap. was short but I just wanted to get this out of the way. Oh I just love writing this story, and where do I come up with this shit? lol. I am an aspiring writer so I think of this as practice I guess. I love Degrassi too, so it all comes together. I can write pretty fucked up shit sometimes, but you know some people like that stuff. lol. Thanks for Reading. 


	21. Make up

Emma; 

"I'm fuckin leavin...I'm fuckin leavin your ass behind..so don't fuckin ask me..oh no baby don't fuckin ask me...to move in rewind...chance after chance...time after time...i'm sorry baby, but you just aren't mine..."

Emma sang softly as she walked to the bus stop. It was cold, it was dark, and it was late. She didn't know how Sean would react when she landed on his doorstep. She planned on staying at a hotel not his house, but she wanted to be with him..but what if Sean had a new life, a new girlfriend, Ellie and him never even really broke it off..what if they are talking. Emma's mind was racing. She finally got her seat on the bus and would be there by morning...

* * *

Jay;

"It's fuckin boring..."

Then Jay got an idea...Sean, Sean's been home long enough. He and Jay could get a place together outside of Toronto or something. He decided to pay Sean a visit first thing in the morning. He grabbed the only blanket he had and drank some Brandy before he passed out on the cold hard wood in the little empty house he used to call home.

* * *

MORNING;

"This will be ok..." Emma knocked on the door lightly. Sean's mother answered and recongnized her and let her in immediatly. Sean wasn't home but his mother said for Emma to wait in his room, and that it'd be a nice surprise. Emma felt like shit, she went in the bathroom and brushed her hair and put on some clean jeans and a black wife beater and went in his room and layed on his bed. His room was bare, and small. He handle a candle on his bedside. His bedspread was black, the walls were white. It was so plain..so Sean. Emma was thinking how stupid she was for being here but she stayed anyways. After a while she fell asleep...

* * *

Seans POV this is a new one! lol

"I'm home!" Sean's parents were in the living room watching t.v. "Sean get me beer while you're in there!" Sean sighed and got his father a beer.

"Sean you have a visitor..."

"Who? If it's Conrad why did you let him in!"

"No no...just go and talk to..her."

"Her? ... " Sean hadn't met any new girls in Wasega. He'd thought about Ellie...and even Emma, but girls weren't on his mind really.

"Just go..." He shrugged his shoulders and went to his room. He saw a lengthy blonde lying on his bed, although he only saw her back side, she was laying her on side facing the wall, he knew it was Emma...

"Emma!" He shook her to wake her up. "Emma! Oh my God! Emma I can't believe you're here!"

Sleepily she opened her eyes. "Hi."

"Hi? That's it!" Emma sat up and Sean wrapped his arms around her, he held her tight, close to his heart. Emma embraced him back and when they let go of eachother Sean looked her in the eyes and said, "You are more beautiful than ever..." She looked down with a blushing smile. He lifted her chin and said, "I'm so happy to see you you know.." She nodded and started to cry. "Emma what's wrong..." She shook her head and got up off the bed. Sean stood and embraced her once more. She buried her face into his chest and cried her eyes out.

Just then as Sean was holding Emma and telling her that he cared for her and that everything was going to be fine the door opened, Sean and Emma both turned to see Jay standing in the doorway. "Hey Jay's here too!" Sean let go of Emma and went to shake Jay's hand and give him a hug. Jay and Emma were just staring at eachother in shock. Sean noticed the tension.

"Oh come on I've seen you guys get along before...well somewhat. You two are my best friends, shake hands and let's enjoy our time together!" Sean had no clue...

Jay felt unbelievably uncomfortable, and Emma did too. Emma took a deep breathe and said, "Why are you here Jay?"

"Hey is that any way to talk to one of Sean's friends?"

"He's right Emma."

"Quit the act, we should just tell him."

"Oh...well that's no big deal okay. Emma gave me head at the ravine and I gave her an std and that's it."

"Oh my God..."

"What!" Sean looked at Emma. "What!"

Jay started to laugh.

"Jerk!" Emma lunged at Jay and he fell on to the bed. She sat on top of him and started hitting his chest.

"Emma! I told you I didn't like it this rough!"

"Fucking jerk! I fucking hate you! Just when I though.."

"No! You came here to get some dick Emma! You can't deny it!"

Sean was about to stop Emma when she stopped, still sitting on Jay she tried to catch her breathe.

"Anger and passion are like one..." Jay put his hands on her hips. "Remember how good this felt.." He bucked his hips a little bit and Emma almost instantly cummed. Sean was so shocked by all of this he almost left his own house.

"Stop! Ugh. Stop! What the hell is going on around here! God Degrassi drama get's crazier and crazier!"

Emma got up and dusted her self off. They scooted away from eachother but still sat on the bed, Sean sat between them.

"Jay and I went out..we even lived together for a while.."

"Until Emma fucked Alex and her friend..."

"No until Jay...became a complete jerk and did coke!"

"If I was such a jerk would I have beat the shit out of Chester until he was half dead for hurting you!"

"What...you...you did that?"

Sean listened closely, this was better than a soap opera, but he hated the fact they'd hooked up and stuff. In his eyes Emma was his forever.

"Ofcourse I did..."

"Well you are always drinking and even though you act like you respect me you are always pulling bullshit comments out of your ass that really hurt..I'm not a slut..Alex got me drunk, and ( she started to cry) and Chester raped me...and with you..I loved you Jay..I..I can't believe you. I need to go."

Emma got off the bed and left the room.

"You, are an asshole, and if you don't go after her, I will.

* * *

Jays POV

Jay was about to get mad, when he realized that...he couldn't let Emma go like this. He was a jerk..and even though his pride would have a dent in it he went after Emma.

He ran out the door and saw Emma going downt he road with her duffel bag on her arm.

"Emma!"

She turned to see him, and he saw tears in her eyes. He felt bad..thank God he was sober for this moment. She stopped in her tracks and let him catch up to her.

"Emma. I.."

"Whatever remotley kind thing you could say right now won't matter, because you will just be an asshole later!"

Jay tried to hold her hand and she jerked away from him.

"I don't even know what to say alright! God! I mean...I don't even know what I mean, or who I am or anything! And I know I have a drinking problem but how could I not! And to top it all of, my mothers dead, and I am responsible for that Rick guy dying and...all that."

"And me almost getting shot..."

"And I passed out STDS like candy bars..I am a shit bag. A regular Hogart, and you are Emma Nelson, Green Peace, someone who actually has something going for them...so maybe Cameron and you should be together..and I should just get out of the picture.."

"Why do you label me so much? Why do you label your self so much? You...aren't a shit bag, and anyone who has been through as much as you have, would be a little off. People still think I belong in a straight jacket..Jay I love you, I fell in love with you, and I never fell out of love with you. I was just hurt, but how could I not be. We both made mistakes...and I'll try..no I promise to not make anymore."

Jay started to say something but she stopped him with a kiss. Jay returned her kiss by opening his mouth and they were soon makeing out softly.

"Emma I'm so sorry.."

"We are both sorry. I just love you so much.."

"I love you more than you could imagine.."

Jay grabbed Emma's bag and her hand and they walked back to Sean's.

* * *

"You guys..are unbelievable.."

"No you are unbelievable, for not even calling Elly, ever!"

"Don't get on my case about that, because Elly hasn't called me either."

"You wanna go now Em? We gotta find a place to live."

"Yeah."

"Later Sean, nice seeing you, we'll h ave to..hang out sometime soon."

"Yeah yeah yeah..."

"Seriously. Em I'll take this out to the car."

"Okay."

"Well..we didn't really get a chance to visit..so maybe some other time? I drive now so you don't have to worry about a bus."

"That'd be nice, yeah I'd like that."

Emma gave Sean a hug. He kissed on her cheek and she left.

"Things..get weirder and weirder."

* * *

ps. song by me 3 lol 


	22. Brand NEw

Jay and Emma drove home discussing things. Jay told Emma all about kicking Chesters ass, and Emma told Jay about her lesbian experience. Jay admitted to over reacting about the whole thing, Emma was drunk, and it wasn't like she fell in love with some other guy. Infact he told her he thought it was hot. When they got back into Toronto they went looking for apartments. They found a great 1 bedroom loft that was in their price range and made a bid immediatly. They were forced to stay the night at Jay's house but they were alright with that. Jay's lawyer had sold most of his things that day at an auction and gave Jay 80 of the money. Jay was fine with that.

* * *

Jay's house, evening.

"This floor is uncomfortable."

"Well what would you rather have, thousands of dollars, or a bed?"

"Bed."

"No you wouldn't."

"You're right..as long as I get to sleep next to you I'll be fine." Jay scooted closer to Emma and they layed their heads on their pillows. They were in the dark and it was too silent to sleep.

"We're really doin this huh?"

"What do you mean?"

"Living together.."

"Yeah..."

"What about-"

"We'll worry about those when they come up."

"When was the last time you went to work?"

"I lost my job.."

Emma laughed, "So did I obviously."

"We'll be fine." Jay held Emma and kissed on the lips.

"You know..nevermind I don't want to start a fight."

"What is it now Emma?"

"See you already don't like it!"

"Emma."

"Well..all I am saying is that sex won't be as exciteing anymore, and we won't be having it as much, and when I want it I am not even goign to tell you because..."

"Emma I apologized!"

"I know but..I can't just get over something like that..and I want you to stop drinking too."

"Just shut up and get some sleep!"

"See! Telling me to shut up? I.."

"I didn't mean anything by it."

"This..."

"Don't say anything you are going to regret Emma."

She rolled over and once she knew Jay was asleep she let all her tears come out.

Before Jay fell asleep a thought rolled into his mind..."Will I ever meet someone else..."

* * *

Emmas POV

When Emma woke up to the sound of voices and steps on the hardwood floor. It was probaly around noon. Jay stood their dressed nicely with a realator and a young couple. Emma had been barely dressed, only in boy shorts and a lacey cami. She wrapped up in the sheet and embaressed ran to the bathroom.

"Excuse her.." She heard Jay say from outside the bathroom.

"What the...ugh. Can you say fuckin rude?"

"Emma come out, I need to show them the bathroom!"

"I hate him." She thought to herself. She quickly put on her clothes and walked out and threw the sheet on the floor. He tried to say something about it to her and she just went to the kitchen. She sat on the counter until everyone left. Jay came in..

"I tried to wake you up!"

"Well you didn't try enough..God Jay! I was humilated! I was naked out there and you bring in 3 strangers!"

"It's no big deal okay. Especially since they are buying immediatly. I have bad news, we didn't get the loft..so we gotta find a place and quick, I can't keep shedding out thousands for a hotel. "

"The hotel wasn't that expensive!"

"Whatever. I was thinking we could stay at Sean's though. Turns out that lunchbox is a double wide, whatever that is. He said that his parents are going to Hawaii for 2 weeks, some weird publishers clearing house prize, so it's home sweet home until we find a place. And Sean said he might even want to throw some ends on a place once we find one."

"Wow that's a lot to take in..um Sean's house? Doesn't sound that bad. I gotta get all my things from my house, we gotta sneak in when no body is home. My parents always go out on Sunday for lunch, that's today so can we go and see if we can get my things?"

"Ofcourse." Jay leaned in and kissed Emma on the lips. She kissed him back and he wrapped his arms around her waist.

"I love you."

"I love you too.." It was hard for Emma to get those words out, she didn't know why but she felt really uncomfortable. She shrugged it off and kissed him again.

* * *

Next chapter will be Emma and Jay getting her things from her house when they move into Seans. I hope you guys like it ! 


	23. Couldn't resist

"Ok I don't see their cars out front. Let's go in through my window.." 

Jay and Emma climbed through her window to find Emma's room empty except for a bare bed and boxes.

"Wow..I guess they are..kicking you out?"

"I guess so...fuck them. This will be easier for me to get my things anyways. Look through the boxes and you get all of my clothes okay. I'll get anything else I want."

"Ok.."

Emma grabbed everything from her bathroom and her memorable things and her note books and Jay got all of her clothes out, with the exception of a few old things that he thought were lame. Once she had all of her things she went in the refridgerator to see if there was any good home made food and there was some left over enchiladas. She just had to have some.

"Emma hurry up!"

"I'll eat this in the car just let me heat them up!"

"Are you serious? Sean will make us enchiladas at his house okay!"

"Shut up. I'm eating these."

"I am going to be in the car with your shit and the second I see Snake roll up I'm outta here.."

"Yeah right.."

"Try me." Jay went out the front door.

* * *

As Emma was heating up her food she realized Jay would leave her and that she'd better hurry up. As soon as the microwave dinged she heard Snake's car roll up.

"Shit!" She grabbed the food and ran into her room and jumped out her window. She saw Jay's car going down the street. She took a bite of her food and through it on the groud. She ran down the road yelling Jay's name hoping Snake was in the house and didn't hear her. Jay's car turned the corner and he was gone.

"This isn't happening..this really isn't happening..."

* * *

Emma sat on the corner crying her eyes out yelling and was about to go home when Jay's car rolled up.

"Just wanted to scare you. Get in."

Emma was furious." Are you serious!"

"Well what else are you going to do?"

Emma didn't like the thought of that..she got in.

"Were those enchiladas good?"

"Fuck off."

"Oh come on. I wouldn't leave you for the world. Give me a kiss and maybe a blow job and stop feeling sorry for yourself."

"I hate you."

"Not more than I hate when you want to fight."

"Want to fight? Yeah..that's it."

"Stop! Stop trying to have the last word."

"Stop trying to have the last remark."

"You drive me nuts, but I love you, and you better know that's true. Because if it wasn't, then your ass would be back at the house with Snake spankin' your ass in more ways than one.."

"Gross! I love you too though."

She leaned over and kissed him and he grabbed her hand and put it on the small bulge in his pants.

"Road head?"

"Not a chance." She kissed him again and leaned back in her seat.

"Alright, next stop, home sweet double wide."

"Don't be rude."

"When we first got together were we like this?"

"No we were passionate and full of lust, now we are an old married couple."

"No way..come on we need excitement, we need a hot sex life, we need to keep the sparks flying. I swear if you start staying in every Friday night then.."

"Then you'll stay in too."

"I swear I'm not going to live some boring ass life. At our new place we are having parties, we are gonna have sex on the roof, all of it."

"We'll see."

"About the parties or sex on the roof?"

"Parties, yes only if you don't get too smashed and your friends have respect. Sex on the roof, only if all the neighbors can see!"

"Damn Alex made you kinky.."

"She did." Emma started to blush.

* * *

Finally they reached Sean's. They saw Sean's black Acura out front, it was like Alex's but not a later model.

"Nice car, nothings better than my Civic though."

"Your very orange civic..please paint it white or black!"

"Just for that I'm painting it lime green."

Sean came out. "Finally!"

"Sup Sean."

"Well I gotta six pack in the fridge and the latest Kanye, so let's get partying!"

Emma rolled her eyes.

"Emma come on, ligten up, your having a beer."

"Yeah Em, lighten up.." Jay grabbed her by the waist and she tried to pull away but he kissed her hard on the lips.

"Will I have to see this all the time?"

Emma pulled away, "No." Jay shook his head, "Yes!" He kissed her again and they went inside.

* * *

The house had been cleaned up and wiped out of nick nacks and afgans. Sean put everything away, including the lame pictures that were on the walls and threw away all of the old food.

"Wow..doesn't look like the lunchbox I know.."

"Yeah I stuffed all of my moms shit in drawers. They are going to be gone for 2 weeks, that gives me time to put everything back where it goes."

"Looks nice. So where are we sleeping?"

"My parents room, the beds big and don't worry I cleaned that up too and changed the sheets, so it should be fine."

"You got a lot of friends here?"

"No.."

"Girlfriends?"

"I met a girl yesterday, she's fuckin hot. She's got long dark brown hair, big ass, she's tiny too, like 5 foot. And oh my God her lips..straight up Angelina."

"Whoa, you think you can handle that?"

"I'm sure he can Jay. No need to help him out.."

"What?"

"Shut up."

"Listen you've said that to me over a hundred times today!"

"And you obviously didn't get the hint!"

"Oh my God we need Dr. Phil up in here, or is it Dr. Ruth...you guys having sexual trouble? Is that why you both are so.."

"So what?"

"Nevermind." Sean opened a beer and tossed one to Jay and one to Emma. Jay and Sean pounded theirs and Emma was half way done when she already felt buzzed. She layed her head on Sean's shoulder.

"She's already buzzed."

"Emma you light weight, how much did you drink before you fucked Alex?"

"Shut up!"

"Oh my God.."

"Sean that's all I've heard you say since I've seen you last."

"Well! What to you expect! I'm shocked!"

"Well Emma got drunk and fucked around with Alex and her friend Keira."

"Hey I gotta question. What happened with you and Alex?"

"Don't start, I'll tell him."

"When Jay and I hooked up we all got STDS."

"Who's all?"

"I'll finish the story okay!"

"No-!"

"I kinda..hooked up with more than just Emma and then Amy and.."

"Wait, not just me and Amy!"

"Are you serious? I hooked up with every girl there.."

"Wow...I can see you aren't ashamed Jay."

"No I am..but let me finish the story. So Alex get's sick and thinks I gave her something, turns out I got it from Amy and well you know. So Alex decks Amy and dumps me and Emma's horny ass still wants some until in the school play the guy don't want to kiss her but then you know..here we are now. Like 3 months later."

"You guys are some fucked up people."

"Yeah well we like it like that. Emma come and sit on my lap."

"No."

"Ohh..looks like she's more comfortable with me."

"Well remember who you're sleepin with okay..."

Emma finished her beer and decided to turn on some music.

"Jay what cd's do you have with you?"

"When I got my own stuff outta storage I didn't see them..I think my lawyer took them." He laughed. "I didn't know 40 year old men liked rap.."

"Let's put on some Jay Z." Sean went to get his cd's and when he brought it back he turned it on H to the IZZO.

"Dance with me Jay.."

"Don't wanna."

"I'll dance with you Emma, Jay just wants to save himself the embaressement!"

"Seriously?"

"Dance off. Come on do it. First I dance with Sean, then Jay. Who ever wins gets a...-"

"If it's me you know what I want."

"And you know what I want too.." Sean said with a smirk. Jay didn't like the sound of that and was hoping Emma would tell him something but she didn't, instead she wrapped her arms around him and they started dancing. He sat back watching Sean and Emma dance fast, close, and they looked to cozy so he cut in and said, "I cant do better." Sean shook his head and sat down. Jay danced so pressed up on Emma she could hardly breathe. He was basically trying to let her know who her man was. When they stopped Jay wanted to bend Emma over the coffee tabel and fuck her right then and there.

* * *

Out of breathe Emma layed on the couch and said that Sean was the winner. Jay was kinda pissed and grabbed another beer.

"Ok so for my prize..."

"Your prize is you get to give me a back rub!"

"Ha Ha Ha! Glad I didn't win.."

"I'd be glad to Emma. Lay down."

Sean started to rub Emma's back. When Jay felt comfortable enough with the situation he went to unpack Emma and his stuff, he didn't see Sean as a threat, especially since his hands stayed in the middle of her back, like Sean knew if he touched her too much Jay would kick his ass.

When Jay left the room Emma said, "You know my back isn't that small..you have my upper back, the sides...and my lower back to do to!" He started to rub her back in places otehr than the middle. He started to rub her back with both of his hands on her sides, and since Emma was wearing and tube top with no bra and it was thin and tight, he light touched the side of her breast with one finger. He hoped she hadn't noticed, but she did and she wanted more. He moved his hands immediatly and she said, "No, rub more on my sides." He hesitated before he did it again, this time rubbing her breats with two fingers. She knew he knew what he was doing, and he knew she liked it. After a few seconds of him rubbing there she asked him to rub her legs. Sean sat underneath her legs and with her still lying on her stomach on the couch he rubbed her calves. Jay walked in to get a soda and saw Sean rubbing her calves, it was just calves he thought and went back to unpacking. When he left the room Emma said, "Now my thighs..like my inner thighs sorta." Sean didn't know if this was her buzz talking, or if she just wanted her inner thighs rubbed.

He slowly starting working her inner thighs when she told him higher. Just an inch away from her pussy he started to rub. He noticed through her jeans she was getting hot. "Here, rub the top of my thighs.." She layed on her back and scooted closer. Sean rubbed her thighs where he'd left off, he couldn't believe he was doing this, especially since Jay was in the other room. Emma had her eyes closed and bucked her hips a little. Sean took that as a signal and immediatly spreaded her legs a little bit and rubbed her thighs right next to her pussy, but not touching it, teasing it. Emma scooted her ass on his lap and felt his rock hard cock. With her eyes still closed she spreaded her legs wider and told him to rub her harder, and higher. Sean started to rub her pussy through her jeans. Emma had to bite her lip from moaning. Sean was rubbing faster when Emma said any minute she was going to come. Sean quickly slid his hand into her jeans from the front, and though they were tight, rubbed her clit violently causing her to moan and cum. He felt her gush and rubbed her until she relaxed. He pulled his hand out and licked it. She got up and sat on his lap grinding against his hard cock and kissed him with and open mouth. Sean felt he was going to explode and told her to get up. She got up and went to find Jay acting real bounce saying that Sean's massage was great and Jay just told her to help him unpack.

Sean on the other hand went into the bathroom and strocked his cock and sucked on his fingers that were sticky from Emma. Sean cummed so much he thought he'd never stop. After a few more strocks he stuffed his cock in his pants, washed his hands, and went to plan a way for him to fuck Emma's brains out and cum in her pussy.

* * *

Love it or hate it, this is my creation, my adaptation, of degrassi, the next generation! 


	24. love and sadness

Around 10 pm Jay wanted to party, Sean said there was always a bunch of people down by the beach drinking in front of a bon fire. So they drove down to the beach. Sean and Emma kept their distance, in an almost too obvious way, Jay never caught on though. When they got to the beach there was tons of people, a lot of girls too. Sean walked up to some people he knew and introduced Jay. Emma wondered off to get a soda or something.

* * *

Emmas POV

"I don't know anyone, Sean and Jay left me, I can't believe I messed around with Sean...maybe it was out of anger...but why would I be angry? Jay..is so wishy washy. I don't even know who he is..and Sean..kinda makes me want to throw up. All I know is that I can't stay with Sean, but I have too, and there is no way in hell I am messing around with him again. I need to get Jay to shape up, and hopefully he's still in love with me...because I love him with all my heart, even though things between us are strange.." Emma thought to herself as she walked up to a ice chest filled with Pepsi. She reached down to get one when someone behind her said, "Hey can you grab me one too?" It was a tall blonde girl with chunky side bangs and big chocolate brown eyes. She was gorgeous and had mad style, she was wearing a yellow strapless dress with white flat & she had a bee tattoo on her ankle. Emma grabbed her a pepsi and when she handed it to her the girl said thank and was about to walk away when she asked, "You aren't from around here are you?" Emma shook her head.

"No, I live in West Toronto...but for now I am staying here with my friend Sean."

"Sean Mcnamara?"

"No..Sean Cameron."

"Oh, Sean Cameron! Our local celebrity, oh my God wait! No..you can't be..Emma! Yes you are Emma! Oh my God this is crazy! I'd recognize your long blonde hair anywhere!"

"So Sean and I are like...famous down here?"

"Famous, sorta yeah, Sean's mom made a big deal out of the shooting and you were plastered on our local news. It's some crazy shit. Come on let me introduce you to my friends!"

* * *

Jays POV

"To get smashed, or to not get smashed...hell things between Emma and I have been bad, I'm not drinking..." Jay went to find Emma.

* * *

Seans POV

"I gotta get Emma drunk..Jay too so he passes out...but me, Ima be sober...God I want Emma so bad."

* * *

Emma is sitting down with a few girls talking when Jay walks up and sits by her.

"This is my boyfriend Jay."

"Hi Jay, I'm Deena (thats the girl in the yellow dress)"

"What's up."

"Where's Sean?"

"Don't know."

Just then Sean walks up with 3 beers in his arms.

"Hey Sean."

"Hi Deena."

"I got you guys beers."

"No thanks." Emma said shaking her head.

"Oh come on Em!" He said pushing the beer towards her.

"Nope." Sean was about to try again when Jay said, "She said no Sean, come on leave her alone."

"Alright, you want one?"

"No."

"Really ?" Emma looked at Jay surprised.

"Well you know, I just..don't feel like gettin' smashed I guess."

"Good." Emma hugged him and he kissed her on the cheek.

"Awh!" Deena said along with her friends.

Sean was mad that things weren't going his way. He sat down and everyone was chatting and laughing when Jay whispered in Emma's ear, "Let's go..if you want to, it's okay if you don't I just thought you and I might go for a walk.." Emma smiled and grabbed his hand and they got up.

"Emma where are you going?"

"Jay and I are going for a walk...I'll catch up with you later Deena, Ihad fun tonight."

"Me too."

"Bye Emma!" All of Deena's friends said.

"So I guess I'll see you guys at my place?"

"Yeah."

* * *

Jay and Emma walked hand in hand down by the water.

"This is romantic.."

Jay laughed, "Yeah I guess it is.."

"I don't want to stay at Sean's for long. I don't like it. It's...I don't know. A trailor, and I know I said for you to not be rude but..God..it's a trailor Jay!"

Jay laughed again, "I know I know..but, we'll get a nice place. Just the two of us, I decided it wouldn't be good for Sean to live with us, we aren't that close anymore. Now Spinner..he's someone to consider."

"Oh God.."

"Seriously, he's cool guy, I've been neglecting him too."

"Yeah Spinner's not bad, I predict he'd be a slob though.."

"Probally."

"Let's sit here." Jay and Emma sat in the sand, witht he tide barely reaching their feet. Emma layed her head on Jay's shoulder. He held her by the waist.

"Are you happy?"

"Yes."

"Good, because I'm happy too."

"Do you think Sean is happy?"

"No."

"Neither do I."

"The last time I think he was happy was when he knew he saved your life."

"Why do you say that?"

"I don't know..I don't think he was as into Ellie as he was into you."

"Well that's too bad...and that's the past."

"You know I didn't like him giving you a massage today."

"Then why didn't you stop it?"

"Because I knew you wouldn't have let me.."

"I.."

"It's no big deal, it was just a massage..you know?"

"Oh God why did he have to say that.." Emma thought to herself. "Yeah just a massage.."

Jay leaned over and kissed Emma on the mouth. With an open mouth she kissed him back. He layed back into the sand and she layed next to him. Sitting up a little Emma was kissing Jay and he had his arms around her waist. Just makin g out softly they layed in the sand together with the moonlight shining down on them and the faint sound of music and people.

* * *

Seans POV

"I'm out of here..." Sean got a ride home with some people. When he got home he looked in his parents room and saw Jay's and Emma's stuff all set up like they lived their like a happy family. Then he went in his room and it was bare, ugly, and empty. Like his heart...he was jealous and mad. He couldn't believe Emma would fall for Jay. He went back to his parents room and got out a box labeled Emma. It was memorable things. On top was her doctors note saying she had gonoreah. "Why would she keep this...oh yeah, Jay" He said cringing. He look for any trace of him, but didn't find it. He saw Manny stuff, Jt & Toby stuff. Even some Liberty things, but no Sean. "What did she just erase me out of her life!" Then at the very bottom he saw the nerdy pictures of her and him on their first date, and on the back was written, "Why...did he do this to me...he broke me heart into one thousand tiny peices, and scarred me for life." Sean ripped the picture up and threw the peices all over the room and started to cry. He went in the kitchen and got 3 beers and drank them all in a row. When he was drunk he stumbled to pic up the peices then he passed out on the living room floor with some Evren blasting. Sean was a wreck..

* * *

When Jay and Emma got to Sean's they turned off the sterio and made sure Sean was alive then went to sleep in Sean's parents bed. It wasn't that uncomfortable but they couldn't get the thought of Sean's parents having sex in the bed..they were grossed out but figured as long as they didn't have sex they'd forget about sex and his parents all together. Tomorow they had planned to look at 4 apartments early in the morning in West Toronto. Jay's realator found 4 that were in his and Emma's description.

* * *

I hope you liked this part, I did. I don't like Sean being so BLAH but I like Jay being nice 3 


	25. Change of Heart

Early in the morning Jay and Emma showered and dressed nice for the house showings. Emma put on a midlength white skirt with a dark blue cami & white sandals. Jay put on nice jeans and a screened tee with a jacket over. They looked like they were married. Jay told Emma to not wake up Sean because he's bound to have a hang over. Jay and Emma went to the first apartment, hopeing for the best.

* * *

After 5 long hours of going across town and back they decided to rent a spacious 2 bedroom 2 bath loft like apartment. It was close to Degrassi which both of them frowned upon, but they'd get a break on gas. They were set to move in just 2 days. Tired and hungry Jay and Emma ate dinner and headed back to Sean's.

"Let's go shopping for furniture and stuff."

"Um..yeah good idea, tomorrow, how about IKEA?"

"I can't wait!" She leaned over and kissed Jay's cheek and layed her head on his shoulder as he drove them to Sean's.

* * *

Seans POV

Sean woke up around 4pm. He stumbled around the house to find Jay and Emma. They were gone. "So what they just use this as a place to sleep at night? They don't invite me to go with them anywhere!" He went to the fridge and opened a beer before eating something. He watched some TV and called up Deena.

"Hey Deena."

"Hi Sean."

"You wanna come over or something?"

"Hmm...sure. Hey is Emma going to be there?"

"Should be."

"I'll see you in an hour then."

"Later."

* * *

Sean had planned to make Emma jealous or something with Deena. Or make Jay show interest in Deena. Sean's mind was racing and he was acting like a mad man, he'd never been that sane after shooting Rick, or not shooting Rick. Yeah, that debate played out in his head like a hockey match. Sean finally took a shower and put on some jeans and a wife beater. His hair was shaved, but not completely bald, he had maybe half an inch of dark black hair. He was cute.

* * *

Jay and Emma finally arrived at Sean's, and to see Sean and Deena drinking in the living room. When Deena saw Emma she immediatly jumped up to give her a hug. Sean was bewildered and annoyed. "Sup Sean." Jay said nodding his head. Sean didn't say anything back. "Hey you alright man?" Sean took a deep breathe and said, "Yeah, sure." "Ok.."

"So Em and I found a place."

"Oh Emma that's awesome!" Deena said hugging her again. "Where at?"

"Our hometown, West Toronto."

"You know that's not my real home town?"

"No way!"

"Yeah, I'm from Montreal, Quebec."

"I had no clue, that's awesome! We have to go visit your family there sometime."

"Family? No...it was me and my.."

"Oh...I'm sorry...it's okay yeah um.." Emma got nervous, she hella didn't mean to mention his family. So she walked over to him and hugged him tight and kissed him on the lips. He held onto her and said, "Hey it's alright...you know..."

By now Sean was going nuts. "Deena...I'm still here you know!"

"Sorry..."

"Should be." He said taking a sip of his beer.

He tried to put his arm around Deena but Deena shrugged it off. She got up to go to the bathroom and checked to see how much she'd drinken, only like 3 small sips or something, because it was completely full.."What's her problem!" Sean sat there waiting for Deena to come back. When he heard laughter from his parents room he got up and saw Jay, Emma, and Deena sitting on the bed watching some stupid TV show laughing at it. "Leaving me out..."

"Sorry Sean."

"Yeah let's go watch it in the living room." Jay said getting up.

They all went to the living room. Emma sat on Jay's lap on an arm chair. Sean tried to get Deena to sit on his but she wouldn't budge from the corner, so he scooted close to her. Everytime she 'took a drink' Sean though she was pretending.

"Ok, I gotta go now, it's getting late, well not late. " She said laughing, "But my mum wants me home tonight."

"Bye Deena!" Emma said smiling.

"Later Deena. " Jay say with his eyes still glued on the TV.

"I'll walk you out." Sean got up and walked with her outside.

* * *

Outside Deena said thanks and was about to leave when Sean pinned her against the stair way. "How about a goodnight kiss?" His breathe reeked of beer. Deena shook her head and tried to get away. "What's your problem Deena!"

"You are my problem! Listen I came here to see Emma!" "What?"

"Yeah..just let me go okay you are freaking me out!"

"Shut up and give me just one goodnight kiss." He leaned in.

Deena spit in his face and Sean was about to hit her when the front door flew open. Jay stood there looking at Sean in disgust. Emma too. She was wide eyed and her jaw was to the floor. "Oh Deena!" She said as Jay grabbed Sean's raised arm and used it to push him down the stairs (there are only like 3 or 4). "Emma he's out of his mind!" Deena hugged Emma and Emma held her telling it's okay Jay will take care of him, and that she and Jay were leaving right away.

Jay helped Sean to his feet. "You're fucked up man. Check yourself into a rehab or something. You are lucky that hand didn't touch her. You oughta hear whatI did to this guy who raped...a girl I know. Fool was put in the hospital (Jay did have help though, but he left that out, and that it was Emma.). Sean got to his feet and went in the house.

"Deena are you okay?"

"Yeah.. I just want to go home..."

"Wait one second. Emma and I are going to hurry and get our things and leave. We'll give you a ride."

"Thank you. I'll wait in your car. Don't let Sean know I am waiting out here."

"It's okay Deena." Emma said going into the house.

* * *

Jay and Emma went to the back room and immediatly got all of their things together. Sean came in and said, "You're leaving?"

"You've changed Sean..and for the worst." Emma said.

"What about Jay! He steals ! He drinks! He-"

"Changed for the better." Emma said smiling. "Shore he has his ups and downs...but I love him."

"Ok this is it." Jay said to Emma.

"I..I can't believe this!" Sean said throwing his beer at the wall.

"Later Sean." Jay said letting Emma walk ahead of him as he followed.

They shut the door with a slam & Sean ran outside just to see them speed off, and with Deena inthe car.

* * *

Sean layed on the couch and wouldn't let himself cry. He decided he'd call Ellie, something he should have done along time ago. He shouldn't have let him lose touch with her so much.

(im not going to write about sean and ellie. i am just leaving it at that. maybe emma will talk to ellie later on in the story though..)

* * *

Jay and Emma checked into a sleezy motel, because it was cheap and close to Deena's. They got a blanket from Deena's house and slept on the floor of the motel curled up to eachother because the bed was hellish.

* * *

I'll write more soon! you guys are so nice and are really helping me with my story! thank you for reading. and i am having a lot of fun writing this too. 


	26. Like Lovers Do

I am going to write this chap kinda jumpy and quick, because I want them to be in their new apt. quick!

* * *

Emma and Jay went to Ikea early in the morning. Both of them felt like shit from sleeping on the motel floor. They had a hard time getting ready and were feeling like they were losing their things since they'd been moving around so much. So they decided to go shopping too.

At Ikea they picked out a solid black 3 cushion squareish couch, real modern. And two red roundish chairs. They picked out a nice coffee table & TV stand and all that stuff. When it came to beds there was a round bed that Jay was dying to get, and after some persuasion Emma agreed. So they got a king size circle bed with fitted black satin sheets. Emma said people are going think they are making porn in their room, and Jay replied with, "That's becase we are." She rolled her eyes and they continued to shop. They picked out bathroom accessories and kitchen accessories and pretty soon they had a pretty steep grand total. Jay said this was just to get them started, and they'd ofcourse have to get jobs and stuff. After taking a break over lunch they went shopping at Urban Outfitters and got whole new wardrobes. Not too much stuff, but enough. They were the hottest people in Toronto and had the hottest apartment..what could go wrong?

Everything from IKEA would be delivered into their apartment by Tuesday (the day they move in). So they wouldn't have to worry about it. After one more night a motel, one in West Toronto this time, not Wasega Beach.

* * *

Emma was kicked out, her parents were fed up with her. Jay was..an orphan pretty much. Emancipated to be exact. He got his job back and would be starting next week. Emma was too embaressed to ask for hers back, so she left it at that. She was looking for another job in retail, probally just at the Gap or something. It was still only about a month into summer so just two more months of it left. Jay was graduating earlier than earlier, and Emma was going to graduate early, but with good grades. She needed to get emancipated too or else her mom would get in trouble and she might not have been able to go to school. Manny and Emma hadn't talked in a long time, too long. Emma made note of it to call her when Jay and her got their new place. Jay made note to call Spinner, if Spin hadn't already gotten back together with his old group.

* * *

Tuesday, Finally. Early morning Jay and Emma met the movers at the apartment. They were on the 5th floor and the movers had a bad time bringing their stuff up, but they managed. Jay and Emma were left with tons of boxes and things to put together. By the time they'd finished it was midnight. Both were exhausted but not too exhausted for sex...lol. Since they hadn't had it in a while.

"Ready to try out the new bed?"

"Everytime we have sex I am going to have to check for a camera huh?"

"No, but we will make one a porno one day..."

"You'd end up showing it to Spinner or something."

"Yeah probaly would.." He said with a laugh. She climbed up on the bed and hit him with a heart shaped pillow that was in a deep blue. He grabbed it and threw it to the side.  
"Already makeing a mess in our room!"

"Not as big a mess and I'm going to make.."

"Gross." She said getting on top of him. He pulled her t shirt off and kissed her neck. She was gringing on him with her arms around his back clinging on to him. He was sitting up make his way down to her breasts, she had no bra on so he immediatly slipped a nipple into his mouth. After a few seconds of that Emma moaned a little. Jay was fully hard and told Emma to take her pants off. She sat up and slipped off her jeans as he threw his shorts aside. He rolled on top of her and teased her clit with his dick getting her wet sliding the head of his dick up and down her slit. "Stop teasing me.." She moaned. Then with one thrust he plowed into her causing her to get chills. He pumped at a slow pace before he knew Emma was close to coming, he was too if he'd speed up. Emma was biting his neck as she started to cum. Jay couldn't hear her moans over his panting but he felt her bite down hard. With his head down and arms holding him up he pulled out and jerked himself 3 times to finish. He let loose all over Emma's bare stomach. She looked down with a what-the-fuck look on her face and he got up. He leaned over and kissed her on the lips softly before going to the bathroom.

* * *

Emma got up and followed him and jumped in the shower. Jay joined her and they playfully washed eachother off. The site of Emma naked made Jay's dick rise again and he turned her around so her cheek was against the cool bath room tile. "We've got break in the apt. you know.." From behind he wrapped his arms around her waist and creeped his hands down to her pussy. He softly rubbed her as he rubbed his dick against her bare ass crack. He slid his dick between her ass cheeks, using her ass cheeks to get him off. He felt Emma's hand join his hands that were spreading her lips open touching her clit. She then felt his dick slide to her pussy hole from behind and bucked her hips on demand. He spread her legs open with his knee and entered her. Jay and Emma were both still touching her clit with their fingers entwined. Jay kissed Emma's neck and sucked it dry. She turned her head to the side and he kissed her with an open mouth. They messily made out while Jay's pace was getting faster as well as the touching...in minutes both came in exctasy with eachother. When they were finished Emma turned around and with her back to the wall pulled Jay too her and kissed him hard. Their bodies were as close as bodies could get until they both decided it was time to sleep. They whispered their i-love-you's and went to sleep in the nude wrapped around eachother like lovers do.

* * *

erotic & sweet. 


	27. Mia

Emma woke up to an empty apartment. There was a note for her in the kitchen from Jay. 

"Went grocery shopping. Stay sleeping. Love, Jay"

Emma put on some of Jay's boxers and a plain white t shirt. She pulled her hair up in a bun and started to decorate the kitchen, and make this apartment look like home.

* * *

When Jay got home Emma was sitting on the counter arranging the dishes in the cubbard.

"Hey."

She looked up. "I didn't even hear you come in."

"Yeah this place is big. I hope we can afford it for long.."He threw down a newspaper. "I am looking for a better job."

"Yeah I'll look at that too."

"Shit I left the groceries in the car. Like 4 bags. Come on."

She hoped off the counter and ran up to Jay and held his hand as they walked downt the hallway to the elevator. When they got in Jay looked up at the camera and put his hand in front of it then grabbed Emma and kissed her. He took his arm down and broke their kiss but wrapped his arm around her waist. She looked at him and shyly smiled.

"It's still unbeilevable to me..."

"What is?" He asked with a slight smirk. His blue eyes and soft lips got her every time. His good looks & her way with books. They used to be opposite, now they were one...

"Just how we are, and that we are anything...it's like a dream. You know I always say myself ending up wth Toby or something.." He laughed.

"Toby? No way...well I always imagined myself alone."

"Not with Alex?"

"No..I knew I'd get rid her of her sooner or later. I still can't believe that.."

"Don't say it. " Emma said walking out of the elevator. Jay was laughing.

"Ok..okay." They walked to his car and carried the groceries up to their apartment, Jay teasing Emma the whole way.

Emma and Jay put away the groceries and went to lay down. They kicked off their shoes and got under their covers.

"It's 3 in the afternoon and we are back in bed...and not for sex, we are just lazy."

"Who cares I'm tired." Jay scooted closer to Emma and threw an arm around her. With her head on her pillow she yawned and closed her eyes.

"Don't fall asleep." Jay said shaking her a little bit. With her eyes closed she shook her head and said, "I have to." He layed there watching her fall asleep, and when she was asound he got up.

* * *

Jay had the urge to get something to drink...alcohol wise. He tried to shake the thought out of his head but he couldn't. He checked on Emma and decided to run to the liqour store nearby. He waited for the elevator and when it finally got to him through the opening doors he saw a gorgeous girl that looked to be around 21. She had jet black hair, pale skin, huge blue eyes & wore blood red lipstick on her pouty lips. She wore a thin black dress with a hem to her knees & no shoes. When she noticed him looking at her feet she laughed and said, "I just ran to my car for a minute, thus the fact I'm not wearing shoes." It took him a minute to register what she meant. "Oh..yeah. huh." He leaned against the elevator wall as the elevator moved up. She stood still with a red clutch purse tucked under her arm. "What floor are you?" he asked. "Top floor." She said walking to the back of the elevator and leaning againt the wall a foot away from him.

"You just moved in her didn't you, because I've never seen you here."

"Yeah, I did."

"They are nice apartments. Spacious and not too costly."

"I was lucky to get one."

"Yeah...so..you want to come up for a drink or something?"

Since he'd already been planning on buying some alcohol he said shore and went up with her.

* * *

Her apartment was all black and white with the exception of lightly colored wood. It was pretty much bare except for a few paintings a emotive photography on her walls. She pulled out a bottle of Grey Goose & poured in a tad bit of expensive vanilla flavoring.

They moved to the living room and sat down on seperate chairs but not too far from eachother. She sipped her drink slowy as he took a few gulps.

"I can't be here long."

"Why not?"

Jay hesitated.."Because my, girlfriend is at home waiting for me."

"I just realized, I don't even know you're name...?"

"Didn't you just hear what I said?"

She took another sip of her drink and said, "Yeah, no biggy. Unless you expect to bend me over and fuck me right now?"

"What..what are you talking about?" He finished his drink and set it down on the coffee table.

"Well my name is Mia just in case you were wondering.."

"Yeah I was actually & I'm Jay, but I should go, Emma will be waking up any minute."

"Her name's Emma? How..Baby Spice. She's blonde huh? Real freaky in bed I bet."

Mia had Jay totally puzzled. Mia liked to toy with guys, especially when she was tipsy.

"Yeah I gotta go. Thanks for the drink." Jay stood up and before he could take 3 steps Mia was protesting & blocked the door. She looked the 5 locks with one hand behind her and the other hand one Jay's chest.

"You got to be kidding me."

"I may be skinny but I am still 5 '10."

"Doesn't mean a thing." Jay said using one arm to push her out of the way. He started to unlock the locked when he felt Mia's body pressed up against his back side. Still unlocking locks and with only two more to go he felt Mia's hand slide into the front of his baggy jeans. For a second he thought about letting her go further but he spun around and grabbed her arm.

"No." Then he casually unlocked the last two locks and went out the door. Mia leaned against the doorway watching him to into the elvator.

* * *

Jay made note to use the stairs more often and to steer clear of the top floor. Shore Mia was hot but he wasn't about to cheat on Emma. Jay stepped into the elvator and the doors were about to close when an arm went between them and the doors opened again. There was Mia. She stood infront of the doors untill they closed so Jay couldn't get out. Jay was about to speak when Mia put her finger to his mouth, "Shhh.." She lightly covered his mouth and with her other she ran her fingeres through his thick brown hair. Jay started to push her off but she was just touching him, not sexually..he didn't really know what to do. Then ran her hand softly down his face and removed her other from covereing his mouth, she knew he'd be silent. Cradling his chin & having one arm around his neck she whispered as the elevator stopped, "You're so much more...really, you are." Jay looked at her closely before stepping out. Mia slid down to the floor after pressing the top floor button and layed there all the way to the top.

When Jay stepped into his apartment he saw Emma sitting on the couch watching TV. "Hey where were you?" She asked sitting up straight.

"I just went down to get some air."

"Oh, okay." She said smiling...Jay just went and sat next to her and grabbed her hand. "Are you alright?" "Yeah, fine." He replied, just barely getting the words out. He had thoughts of lust and guilt runnning through his head.

* * *

I like this Mia character. Do you? lol I made Mia after me except for I am not 5, 10.foot, I am only 5, 5. lol. And if I saw Jay in an elevator, believe me I'd seduce him tooo! haha xoxo 


	28. Nobody's Home

2 normal weeks later. 

Jay hadn't ran into Mia since then. But he had found a job building and installing cabinets on weekdays. Emma had found a job at Abercrombie at the mall nearby. She worked just 4 days a week, she just loved the 10 discount she got on everything. Their apartment was looking more and more like home. Jay and Emma were closer than ever. They had a healthy relationship, minus the fact that Emma fooled around with Sean and Jay and Mia had some strange encounter & neither confessed about it, but it was better that way, because the truth doesn't set you free it gets you in trouble.

* * *

Saturday evening;

Emma was at work, closing with 2 other girls she'd became friends with, Nicole & April. More than likely she'd get some food with them before she came home.

Jay was lounging around the house doing nothing watching tv in his boxers & eating. He decided to get some icecream for Emma and him before she got home. He threw on some jeans and a rather tighter than usual black t shirt. He hadn't seen Mia in 2 weeks, after a week of using the stairs, so he used the elevator. He waited for it to reach him, and when the doors opened there was...no Mia. Just a girl that looked like her. His heart sunk and smiled out of relief before stepping in.

So he went to the store, got some mint chocolate chip and came home. Stepping into the lobby it was pretty crowded, people checking mail boxes, people talking, the door man yelling at some teenagers. Jay piled into the elevator with 6 otheres. He was pushed the the front. There were arms everywhere fighting to push their floor number. Jay finally pressed 5 and relaxed. A few seconds later he felt a hand grab his. He looked down and saw short black nails on a fair skinned hand covered in various rings & bracelets. He look to his left and a little behind him was Mia. She wasn't looking at him, but at the floor. By the time the elevator reached Jay's floor there was only him and Mia and an middle aged lady carrying books & an Arizona Ice Tea. It was visible that Jay and Mia were holding hands now. The doors opened,

"This is my stop."

"Is it?"

"Yeah it is." Jay said letting go of her hand. The lady behind them coughed.

"You could be a model you know..." She grabbed his hand again.

"Mia, I have to go." He started to let go of her hand when she stepped up and kissed him hard on the mouth. The lady walked out annoyed and Mia had Jay trapped in a kiss. The doors closed and the elevator moved up. "Great, now I missed my floor." Jay said pushing her away.

"Come up to my apartment."

"You are crazy, you know that?"

"I said you could be a model. Let me take your picture. Please. I promise I am not tricking you.."

"Like I'd believe that.."

"Just a few photographs. Come on, Emma won't be angry, tell her I photographed you, I'll blow them up and make them black and white and then she'll love it and hang it in your apartment."

"For one, I couldn't be a model, two, I don't want a huge picture of me hanging in my apartment. What do you really want from me? I'm not a sex God or anything. I'm just a regular guy, so give up. It's not gonna happen." Jay shook his head and pressed 5.

"Suit yourself...really, I mean I am a photography & an artist. You know I think you'd like to enjoy yourself but you are so worried about what little Emma will think. Because, God I am just going to take a few photographs of you; you are such a beautiful person..But you are so freaked out I am going to get you in trouble. Listen there's no doubt in my mind I find you extremely attractive but, I promise I'll listen next time you tell me to stop..promise?" She looked at him with a pout. Jay was about to say something when Mia cut in. "Wait, before you say anything, listen."

"I've been listening."

"Listen once more. Why did you come up to my apartment in the first place?"

"I needed a drink, I hadn't had a drink in 2 weeks and needed a fix. I was on my way down to the liqour store when.."

"When it wasn't the drink that possessed you to come up, it was me. A drink was just a slice of the deal."

"Now you are making things up." The elevator stopped at the top floor. Mia grabbed Jay's hand and stepped out.

"I hope the doors cut my arms off. Because I am not letting go."

Jay sighed, putting his head down he scratched the top of his head.

"You know, I realize I a am making you uncomfortable..okay I am embaressed I have to go." She let go of Jay's hand and ran to her door. Slamming it loud as she went in. The elevator doors closed and Jay just leaned against the wall until he got to his floor.

He walked into his room and took off his jacket laying it on the bed. He felt something, like a book touch his toes. He kneeled to the ground and picked up a composition notebook. "Was this here before we moved?" He thought looking for a name. He decided to open it up.

On the first page there was a drawing of a girl with her hair over her face, she was sitting against a wall. It was depressing. He flipped the pages, there was writing and drawings. One page caught his eye. It was scribbled completly black and on the other side it said. "FUCKING SEAN." Puzzled Jay turned the page to see an essay of a confession. It was Emma's, it hit him. This was Emma's journal, and...she's fucked Sean? He read a few lines, they said things like, "How could I.. I can't stay here under the same roof with him...I hope he forgets it ever happened...I love Jay, so why did I let Sean do it...I am a fucking whore slut bitch.." Jay through the notebook across the room and felt a tear to his eye. He rubbed his face and took a deep breathe. Emma could be home in 5 minutes or an hour and a half depending on if she was with friends.

Out of anger & confusion Jay ended up at Mia's door. He knocked and rolled against the wall leaning on it with his back and his head tilted upward. His eyes were watery and his knuckles white from the strain of making a fist. She stepped out. She was wearing a really short loose white sheer dress. Almost looked like a hospital gown. Her dark hair was in a tangled mess and her cheeks were stained from mascara running. Holding onto the molding of the door she peered out and saw Jay leaning to the right of her doorway. She saw his red watery eyes and the pain he had inside of him. She softly reached over and grabbed his hand and led him inside. She led him to the very back of her apartment, to her bedroom. Jay threw himself on the bed letting a few tears shed. She ran and grabbed her camera. She took a few shots of him lying there hopeless and sad. After about 5 he yelled at her to put it away. Instead she got a shot of him yelling. She set the camera down and crawled onto the bed next to him. She sat behind him and layed her head on his back with her arms holding onto him.

* * *

They'd stayed like that for what seemed like hours. Then Mia took off his shoes and got him to get more comfortable. She brought him some green tea which he refused and layed next to him. Then he finally spoke up. 

"I...she...I...how...could she..."

"Just breathe." Jay was getting choked up. She scooted closer to him and rubbed his stomach and rested her arm on his chest.

"How can I go home and act like nothing's happened. She'll see her journal thrown across the room. She'll know I know and she'll beg and plead and beg and plead some more..."

"How could he...we are married and he won't even come visit me when I'm so alone. He says he can't get a flight in from LA but he's lying. He's left me this apartment and I expect any minute now to see divorce papers in the mailbox."

Jay looked at her. "Married?"

"Yes. It'll be 3 years this November."

"I didn't know."

"Well we are seperated sort of. His job took him to LA and then...we just grew apart I guess. He's terrible."

"She's terrible."

Then Jay got up and went into the bathroom. He got a wash cloth warm and came back to the bed with it. Sitting up he leaned over Mia and wiped the stains of black away. When her face was clean she took the wash cloth from his hands and threw it down. She sat up and grabbed his face gently and with an open mouth kissed him. He barely kissed her back. She let go and sat up. She got on top of him, sitting his lap with her legs around him and her arms around his neck. He held on to her tight. She layed her head on his shoulder and he kissed her neck, softly. She started to cry. He whispered in her ear that it was okay and cradled her head petting her hair. She held onto him like a leech.

"I don't know why I am so drawn to you."

"I don't know why I am so drawn to you." He replied.

She got up from him and the bed and went to the sterio. She searched for a CD and pulled out The Verve & played Bitter Sweet Symphony. She turned the volume up and ripped off her dress. Totally naked she crawled onto the bed and pulled Jay's shirt off as well as unbuckling his belt and unzipping his jeans. When they were both undressed she went to the window pulling up the shades so that all of West Toronto could see them (she had a huge window). She climbed back onto the bed and Jay rolled ontop of her kissing her on the mouth hard. They were kissing eachother, expressing all of their anger and self hate. It was like a way of venting. Mia pushed Jay off of her got on top off him. She layed her head on his chest. She heard his rapid heartbeat and closed her eyes to it. The music dyed down to a slow nothing. He held Mia and caressed her head and back and she just layed on him . They didn't plan on having sex. They just wanted to be close. It was only a matter of time before Jay fell asleep, as Mia did too.

* * *

Emmas POV 

Emma got a ride home from April around midnight. She walked into an empty apartment. Few lights were on. She figured Jay was getting food or something. She stepped into the bed room and the first thing she saw was her journal on the floor. Her heart sunk, "Ofcourse he'd find it..I should have thrown it away! Oh my God.. Oh my God..He knows.. He knows about Sean!" Emma was freaking out and in a panic. Especially since Jay was no where to be seen. She immediatly dialed Manny's number. No answer. She tried Darcy. No answer, it was midnight. She finally dialed Ellie's number. Answer.

"What the fuck it's midnight!"

"Ellie it's Emma!"

"Still, Emma it's midnight! I have work in the morning what the fuck?"

"Ellie I need to come over. It's urgent."

"How urgent?"

"Really urgent. I cheated on Jay with Sean and now I can't find him and I am freaking out."

"Sean?"

"I..oh my God Ellie, I-"

"Is this some kind of fucking joke! Sean? When?"

"It was when we were living at his house.."

"He and I are back together you know...and..just fuck off."

Ellie hung up. Emma started screaming her head off. She went out on the balcony and looked at the 5 story drop. In hysterics of crying she thought for a second how easy it'd be to drop and all of this would be over...

* * *

:( 


	29. Truth

"Fuck it." Emma walked back inside and turned up the sterio as loud as it could go to Nobody's Home by Avril Lavigne. She pressed repeat and threw herself on the bed. After a while she got that journal of hers and burned ripped it to peices and dropped the peices off of the balcony like confetti. She went back inside and took a long hot bubble bath.

* * *

Jays POV

He woke up around two. Sitting up and he looked over at Mia. He decided he couldn't leave Emma worried and he got dressed and went home. He couldn't find his shirt so he was just in jeans and shoes. He stumbled through the dark elevator and finally made his way to his floor. He could hear the music from the end of the hall. "Is that from my apartment?" He opened the door and sure enough it was. The music was blasting from his bedroom. He ran in there and shut it off. Emma sat up startled.

"Where have you been!" She yelled turning on the light. She noticed he didn't have a shirt on. Jay didn't say anthing.

"I know you know and I know I was wrong. And if you want me to leave just tell me, but if you've been with someone else...I...I'll..." She stopped and started to get dressed. While she was in the bathroom pulling her hair up and washing her face Jay looked at the scenario from her eyes, "A mistake. It obviously didn't mean anything, she was still with him, she didn't leave him for Sean or anything...and it was tearing her up inside, and, he had kinda been with Mia before...so Jay went inside the bathroom with out knocking and took Emma's hair brush out of her hands and ran his fingers through her hair. She started crying and his eyes slightly watered. "I was at this girls house who lives on the top floor..her name is Mia...we didn't have sex, when I learned you'd had sex with Sean I freaked."

"Sean and I didn't have sex.."

"What are you talking about, but your journal?"

"Sean got me off with his hand. That's it. We barely kissed."

"Still...Emma we were living at his house..."

"Well I felt you hated me for a while...like I was a burden and you wanted someone else...God I am sorry Jay. I know I am a big screw up. And whoever Mia is I'm sure she's better to you than I ever could be.."

"Actually no, Mia has her flaws, she married too. And she's clingy and obsessive."

"Married?" Emma said with a laugh. Jay just nodded his head.

"Crazy I know. Emma I forgive you, if you forgive me for makeing you feel bad. We've been through too much to throw it all away." He wrapped his arms around her and she buried her face into his bare chest. He smelled like sex and another girls perfume. "Just promise me you'll never speak to her again..." Emma said sniffiling. Jay whispered "I promise." And led her to the shower.

They washed their sins away and crawled into bed together. They didn't have sex, barely kissed. Jay just held Emma close and she didn't take this moment for granted.

* * *

Ok I realize this is HELLA short but you know I'll update asap. lol i update constantly because i am home schooled and always bored. xoxo enjoi 


	30. not good, authorsnote

Someone is stealing my ideas? That's it. I am not writing on here anymore. I quit writing on the N dot com because people were stealing ideas and people were reporting my posts. And now people are stealing my ideas on here? What the hell is wrong with people! My story isn't even that fucking great! I'd like to know what story it is that has taken some of my ideas, and if it is no big deal then I'll continue. I don't know I am just really frustrated with this because this is my original work that I take time to write. I enjoy writing but if people want to be assholes I'll stop. thx Ritz-Cookie!

and I had some really great ideas tying Mia and Emma together in the next chapter, but bitches might steal th em! 


	31. authors note thanks guys!

You guys are SOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO nice! I just love you guys I swear. lol. I will not stop writing for you guys okay! I stopped reading other peoples fan fics because I got so wrapped up in mine, so I never saw the story. I just read the story AND IT FUCKING SUCKS. LoL. It was hella nasty. LoL. I know my has some ronchy parts but God! She took my Alex and Friend part too! PSH. And she did it bad! "I want to dance lets have a contest whoever wins gets a prize!" She took that from me.

I reviewed her story on each chapter saying the same thing;

I AM GLAD YOU ENJOYED MY STORY ENOUGH TO BE INSPIRED BY IT BUT I AM NOT GLAD THAT YOU RIPPED ME OFF. THE STORY IS NOT GOOD AT ALL. IT MIGHT BE GOOD IF YOU WERE MORE ORIGINAL! UMMM THEN AGAIN MAYBE NOT. I WANT YOU TO DELETE YOUR PEICE OF SHIT STORY NOW!

harsh? maybe. but she's lame.

Ok let me take a break from the computer for a while then TONIGHT i'll be posting more of MY story!

love you guys xoxox

emily 


	32. Stupid Girl

A few days later, after Jay and Emma make up.

Tuesday.

* * *

Mid day, Jay was at work. Emma had the day off. She decided to get some sun on the roof top, since her balcony wasn't that big. She put on her bikini and left her blonde hair down. 

When she got to the top floor she had to stop and take the stairs. She was walking down the top floor hallway to the stairs when a girl rushed out of her apartment and dropped a portfolio filled with pictures. "Shit!" Emma stopped and kneeled and helped the girl pick up her pictures. She couldn't help but notice one that looked like Jay from the back. The guy was lying on a bed with no shoes and no shirt. It was in black in white and you could only see a little bit of his face, so she couldn't be sure. The girl noticed she was looking at Jay's picture and spoke up, "He's sexy huh?"

"Well I can barely see his face.."

"Take it from me, he is. And an amazine lover too." She grinned. She stuck her hand out, "I'm...Amelia." Emma took her hand and replied with, "Nice to meet you, I'm Emma. I was just going to tan on the roof, where are you going?"

"My workshop downtown. I have to blow these up to wall size."

"Oh, well I'd like to see some more of your work some time."

"That'd be great! Tonight? Over drinks?"

"Shore."

"Ok, sounds like a plan. Bye."

As Emma continued to the roof. Mia, yes, Mia. Looked back and couldn't help but giggle.

* * *

Mias POV 

She was shore that Jay and Emma made up. She ofcourse didn't tell Emma her real name, for fear that Jay may have told Emma about her. She couldn't wait for tonight! But she had to be sure to hide the pictures of Jay that showed his face.

* * *

Nightfall. Emma shows up at Mia's door. 

"Oh glad you could make it Emma! I have some of my greatest work layed out."

"Oh I can't wait to see!"

Emma sat down on the couch and started to look at Mia's portfolio. While Mia fixed Emma a vodka and cranberry. When Mia handed it to Emma she took a sip and said, "Wow, now this brings back memories!" Mia laughed, "Really? Care to share?"

"Well since you seem like a non judgemental person shore, You see I've had a lesbian encounter once. And coincidentaly, with my current boyfriends ex, who dumped him because of me! Really strange things happened. But yeah her friend and her and I drank vodka and cranberry's and that's how we got into bed, so I'd better watch myself, unless you are totally straight..are you?"

"Um, no, to be honest. I do like girls..I think both male and female are beautiful. Not trying to hit on you or anything, but would you consider being with a girl again?"

"Now that is something to t hink about, not now since I am with my boyfriend Jay, but if I found someone I was really interested in, that was female, yes, I could do it again." She said taking a gulp of her drink.

"Interesting."

Mia and Emma talked over looking at pictures for about an hour when Emma felt tipsy.

"I should be getting home, I am getting drunk." she said laughing.

"Oh it's okay, I'm a little drunk too. I'll get you a glass of water okay?"

"Thank you."

After Emma drank some water she got a hold of what Amelia was wearing a tight black dress with her long dark hair parted to the side and one side was pinned with a diamond studded bobby. Emma was just wearing dark denim jeans and a lacy cami, and felt Amelia was over dressed, but she looked great.

"Emma I can't help but notice you looking at me...not to put you on the spot or anything."

"Oh..I am sorry, um, no I was just admiring how beautiful you are. And how I'm a bit underdressed..."

"Not hardly, I'm over dressed! I can't help it though, I look strange in normal clothes."

"I doubt it."

"Emma can I take your picture?"

"Oh..I don't look well enough for you to.."

"Um..I have an idea."

* * *

Mia took Emma into the bathroom and straighened her hair completly straight. She put dark red lipstick on her and curled her eyelashes high. She then went to her closet and after not finding anything asked Emma something, she was sure to be shot down for. 

"Um, what would you think of posing, not nude, but barely covered. Sexy, wrapped in sheets on the bed? I'm shore your boyfriend would love them... you look gorgeous and they'd be classy not trashy, what do you say?"

"I think I need one more drink before I go through with this.."

"Fantastic!"

Emma had one more drink before she took off her clothes and layed on the bed.

"Your boyfriend is a lucky guy, you look beautiful..." Mia said getting on the bed. Emma was a little uneasy, but then Mia just adjusted Emma's body into a pose.

"Just relax." Emma tried to relax but couldn't help but get a little wet. She hoped to God Amelia wouldn't notice.

Mia took around 20 pictures. Some more reavealing that others. By the time Mia was finished Emma was dripped wet and Mia could smell her arousal.

"Don't be embaressed, I get aroused too when shooting nudes. It's natural and normal." Emma blushed.

"Maybe you'd be more comfortable if I was nude too?"

"What does that have to do with you.."

"No, forget the pictures.." Mia got on the bed next to Emma and layed a hand on her thigh, running her nails back and forth. Emma got chills and Mia felt them.

"I know you are so horny you can't even stand it.."

Emma didn't know what to say. Her head was spinning. She'd had one too many drinks and she couldn't deny her arousal, she was caught up in the moment. And spread her legs a little. Mia caught glance at that moved her hand in closer.

"I have the feeling, that you do this often. Get so caught up in the moment you can't deny yourself...am I right?"

Emma nodded.

"It's okay, you have a high sexual energy..so do I."

Mia leaned in and kissed Emma fiercly on the lips. Emma layed down on her back as Mia hovered over her kissing her and touching her breasts. Mia sat up for a second to pull her dress over her head revealing her breasts. Emma reached out and touched one. Mia and Emma started making out again as they touched eachothers breasts and rubbed their pussy's against eachothers thighs. Both girls were dripping wet when there was a knock at the door. Mia sat up quick and told Emma to wait here, and to not leave the room because it could be her husband. Emma went into the bathroom and cleaned herself off before getting dressed, waiting for Amelia to come back.

* * *

Mia went to the door to see Jay outside. 

"SHIT!" She yelled a little bit too loud before she head Jay knock again, "Mia!" He yelled.

She was still nude except for her shoes and diamond studded bobby pin, she grabbed a blanket off of the couch. She quickly opened the door and stepped out. She closed the door behind her.

"Wow." was all that Jay could say.

"Listen I don't have long my husband is in there, what do you want!"

"I..I just wanted to.."

"Spit it out!"

"I didn't know you had..a side like this to you.."

"I am sorry. Really, I just get stressed when he's here."

"Well I can see you two are having a good time..." Jay said looking down at her standing there in heels and a blanket.

"Yeah, we are, um having an okay time. Jay, do you need something though? I'd much rather have you in here than him I hope you know that, and I was disapointed to know that you left last night..."

"Yea..um, I'll just come back later or something.." he started to walk away but she grabbed his arm lightly, he turned around and she wrapped one arm around his neck and they kissed with open mouths. Jay slipped one hand under her blanket and lightly cupped her breast and kissed her harder. She broke the kiss and said, "So that's what you needed..." with a laugh. "Shut up.." he said with a laugh. He wrapped his arms around her and held her for a second, she kissed him one last time before going back inside.

* * *

Emma had stayed in the bed room. When Mia walked in, she noticed she was dressed. 

"Yeah, I don't want to get you in trouble. I had fun tonight though, come back in a few days and I'll give you those prints okay?"

"Yeah, okay." Emma said smiling.

"Goodnight Emma."

"Goodnight Amelia."

* * *

Ok, Emma didn't know that Mia was Amelia, and I made it confusing when I kept writing Mia so much! So I hope you guys thought it was okay. And don't worry, Jay and Mia won't last! I'll never stop writing until the story is through. Enjoi! 

emily


	33. Friends Forever

Emma and Jay barely missed eachother in the halls. So when Emma came into the apartment, Jay was luckily sitting on the couch. 

"Hey where've you been?"

"Downtown. Um I am going to take a shower."

"Ok."

* * *

As Emma got into the shower Jay sat back thinking what the hell is wrong with him. Mia was like a bad dream. He needed to get his mind on Emma and his mind off Mia. Jay is only 17 years old. And 17 year old boys get bored easy, especially when they are forced to live the grown up life. He wondered if Emma felt the same way...obviously. She'd fooled around with Alex and her friend, and Sean. Out of sexual boredom? No..just..being around the same person too long boredom. She'd lost all of her friends, lost touch that is. Come to think of it, Jay had too. Towerz and them had tried to mess with him. And his only other friend was really Alex and that went down the drain. He decided, that he was going to try and get things to normal. A new normal. He got out a phone book and called up all of Emma's old friends, from Toby to Manny and all of the in between. Jay himself was going to go to Alex's. He knew she'd be open for a friendship, and he honest to God didn't want more.

* * *

When Emma got out of the shower Jay told her to get dressed, and to put on something nice. She figured he was taking her out to eat so she got dressed up and curled her hair. In the kitchen Jay was preparing food and drinks and music for Emma's guests. Never in Jay's entire life had he thought he'd be inviting those 'dorks' as he used to refer to them, over to his own house! But this was Emma's house too, and she needed some company other than Jay. Jay put on some shitty jeans and a black t shirt, grabbed his hat and went out the door right before everyone was about to arrive. He wrote a note for Emma saying he was going to visit an old friend, and that this was her night to enjoy her friends without him and vice versa, and that he'd be home tonight.

* * *

Emma.

Emma caught the note right as there was a knock at the door. She opened it and in comes Manny, Jt, Toby, Liberty, Darcy, and Chantel.

"Oh my God! No way! What are you guys doing here!" Emma yelled while being swarmed with hugs.

"Well, your wonderful Jay, invited us." Manny said to Emma hugging her one last time.

"JT we just ate dinner at my dad's house! So don't fill up on those chips, you'll get gas in the car too!" Liberty said kocking a chip out of JT's hand. Emma and Manny gave they w-t-f looks.

"Looks like they are still going strong.."

"Yeah..we've missed you Em."

Emma and Manny sat down on the couch. Darcy and Chantel joined. Jt and Liberty and Toby were still crowding around the food.

"I know. I've been so caught up with Jay I..."

"Forgot your friends!"

"The last time we hung out was when Chester and his brothers bombed us with water.." Darcy said getting into a day dream.

"That was so much fun, then that night Emma got caught putting the tampon on top of the tree!"

Everyone started laughing and getting into memories. The others soon joined and they sat in a circle on the floor chatting it up all night.

* * *

Jay.

Jay drove past the liqour store on the way to Alex's. He didn't stop this time. He thought about what she'd say when she saw him. Would she be a bitch and shut the door in his face? Would she try and fuck him? No. Would she..let him come in? Would she think he just wanted sex? Probaly. He was about to find out.

Jay stood at the door almost sweating he was so nervous. He barely knocked. A few seconds later the door swung open and a big breasted dark haired girl walked out. She checked out Jay and before he could check her out Alex's voice boomed through the air waves.

"Are you fucking serious?"

"What..I.."

Alex couldn't help but laugh. "Hogart, are you here for A, a booty call. B, a booty call. C, a booty call?"

"None of the above." He said walking past her and inside the house.

"Mom we have an intruder!"

"Shut up. Your mom isn't even home I bet. I don't want to have sex with you, I just want to talk okay! Try and be friends..."

"Well let me check to see if my gonoreah is cleared up first.."

Alex was the one person that wasn't about to let a thing like that go. She'd make Jay beg her to forgive him.

"Alex I've said sorry a hundred times!"

"Fuck off. Oh wait, fuck..hmm like I fucked, your girlfriend! Ha!"

"Yeah..I guess you did...um..can you be reasonable for one second!"

"Why you never have!"

"Oh my God Lexi!"

She stared at him cold, "Don't ever call me that!"

"But Lexi is what I call you. Now you are either going to throw me on my ass outside, or knock off your tough act (he knew it wasn't an act and he took his chances at even saying that) and be..my friend. Because a friend is all I need right now!"

Alex told Jay to sit down and he spilled his guts to her. From Emma messing around with Sean, to him being with Mia. Alex and Jay developed a nice friendship that night. She was glad he came over because she needed someone to talk to too other than Ellie's whiny ass.

* * *

Emma's party had ended and her friends went home, other than Manny. Manny stayed. They curled up in Emma's bed and talked until Jay got home, which was really late. He explained that he was at Alex's and after a few eyebrow raises from Manny Emma believed it was nothing more than a friendhsip between the two of them. Jay got some blankets and slept on the couch, which was rather comfortable for only 300 dollars.

* * *

ps. i loved the veruca salt song ! chavela2 ( i think i got the username right) i am so glad you told me about it! i will get more from that band now!And paige and jay would work asshole(roxi lee). and if you thought i planned on makeing a paige and jay in THIS story you mis-read. i don't give a fuck if you think my story sucks. i think parts of it suck too. assholes.

enjoi!


	34. Reconnecting

In the morning Jay took Manny and Emma to breakfast down town and then they seperated and Manny and Emma went shopping. Jay had to go to work anyways.

* * *

"I am so glad we are hanging out again Em."

"Yeah..me too. Manny I need to tell you something, if you promise to not look down on me..."

"Emma, I'd never look down on you, spill."

"Manny, I am not a lesbian. I just..have been with this girl..."

"What!"

"Manny see you are over reacting!"

"No I'm not..I am just really really really shocked..."

"I knew you would be."

"So, you cheated on Jay with this girl, or it was some other time.."

"Cheated."

"Wow. How did this happen?"

"She lives in our building..I went up to her apartment to see her photography. I had one too many and she photographed me, and then we fooled around a little bit. But it won't happen again and I left because I didn't want to go very far with her, and I had betrated Jay enough."

"Wow..again.Sorry." Manny said with a laugh.

"Yeah, and I had an encounter with Sean too..and that didn't last. Sean's got a drinking problem. He and Ellie are back together."

"Yeah, I saw them at Degrassi. We had a mid summer cheer practice. Ellie and Sean were there to sign him up for summer school. You know I've gotten into acting?"

"Really?"

"Yeah, Kevin Smith inspired me to. I need to make a few adjustments before I can get into the good stuff though."

"Like?"

"You'll see."

"Manny!"

"That's for another day (really another story. lol.)"

"Okay. Well let's get back to my place and see what we've got to show for today's spree."

"I agree."

* * *

When Jay got home he drove Manny home. With a hug and an exchange of kisses on the cheek Manny was gone.

"I missed you." Emma said as they drove home.

"I haven't been anywhere."

"Yeah, but we haven't talked much and stuff.."

"And stuff?" He said with a smirk looking over at her.

"Well yeah and stuff..."

"You're too much..."

"Rather too much than not enough!"

"Yeah."

* * *

When they got home Jay picked Emma up by surprise and carried her to the bedroom.

"It's been too long since I've said I loved you."

"It's been too long since we'd made love, or as I like to call it, hot sweaty sex!"

"Oh God Jay.."

"Yeah you'll be screamin' that." He said laying her onto the bed.

"Well if you knew me well you'd know I'm not a screamer.."

"Oh, I know you well." He said leaning over her slipping her tank top strap off her shoulder and kissing her collar bone. In a matter of seconds their clothes were off and Jay was pumping into Emma as she dug her nails into his back. For hours on end they made love.

* * *

So Jay and Emma are back to normal. It took a few days for them to rekindle their romance. I'll write more tomorow. I need to think of..dare I say it! An ending :x 


	35. So Gone

Don't worry! I am not going to end it in one chapter. There will be like 4 more! lol. I just had to put this in so you guys don't freak! The truth will come out, and...well the rest is a secret!

* * *

The next morning there was a knock at Jay and Emma's door. Emma got up to answer it. It was Mia, well Amelia to her.

"Amelia! Oh come in for breakfast!" Emma said pulling Mia in. Jay had been in the shower.

"I have something for you, and Jay." They sat down on the couch.

"Wow..Jay? Okay..pictures?"

"Yes."

"Oh..I didn't tell him about those..so maybe..you could..."

Before Emma could finish Jay came out of the bathroom and into the living room. Mia got up and walked over to him.

"What are you doing here!" Jay demanded.

"You two know eachother?" Emma asked curiously standing up. "Well ofcourse you two know eachother, the building isn't that big.."

"Yeah, Em, we've passed eachother once or twice.."

"Or twice.." Mia said crudely. Jay looked at her with stone cold eyes.

"So you had something for us?"

"Yes. Your photographs. I am moving to LA with my husband, looks like he loves me again.."

"Photographs?" Emma said looking at Jay. Jay looked at Emma too.

"Oh..and Emma, my name is Mia. Not Amelia."

"MIA!" Emma yelled. "MIA! THE MIA YOU FUCKED AROUND WITH JAY!"

"Emma calm down!"

"The Mia you fucked around with too Emma. Don't be so bashful. These pictures prove it."

She walked to the scene of couches and a coffee table and took out prints of Jay lying on her bed then of Jay and her kissing, and pictures of Emma and her kissing. Jay and Emma looked in awh. That they had both been sucked into Mia's web of i-am-about-to-ruin-my-life moments.

Jay and Emma looked at eachother and back down at the pictures of eachothers betrayal then back up at eachother.

"The truth comes out...I just felt you two should know and have these pictures."

"You just want to hurt us.."

"And you only took Emma in to.."

"Yes, yes..but I really did think you were a nice person Emma, don't get me wrong. You both were great lovers too. If I were to stay I'd love to do a three way.."

"Mia you are really sick you know that, you need some fucking help. I suggest you leave so Emma and I can talk."

"Talk! Ha. Talk about how you both wanted to fuck me, and how delicious I was!"

Emma was so close to bashing Mia's face. Jay was too. Emma started to cry. Jay moved to comfort her but she pulled away from him.

"This is what you wanted Mia, this is what you came here for." Emma said turning and looking at Jay.

"You know our relationship sucks...we keep secrets. We.."

"We are in love Emma!" Jay say once again trying to embrace her.

"I...I am only 15 years old, not even 16 yet Jay...I am going back home. I can't be with you. Thank you Mia, Amelia, whoever you are for helping me realize this. I am calling Spike to come pick me up. I am moving out and going back home, where a 15 year old girl named Emma Nelson belongs."

* * *

Jay literally pushed Mia out the door and all she could say was she liked it rough. Jay tried to stop Emma and waited down stairs with her for Spike. She didn't even wave good bye. Jay went upstairs and called Alex. She said she had a bottle of Grey Goose open already and that he was free to come over. So that's just what he did. He drove to Alex's.

* * *

While Jay was on his way to Alex's Emma was at home with her mom and dad. After hours of talking to them she had them convinced she was ready to be normal again. They said they'd give her one more chance, but the next time she ran away their doors would be closed forever. Emma and her mom set up her room nice and Snake said he'd pick up her things the next day and give Jay a check for paying for her new clothes and essentials.

Emma loved Jay with all her heart but she knew she could move on. She was only 15, she has the rest of her life ahead of her. She was also so relieved Jay was kicked out of Degrassi so when school started she wouldn't have to see him. Starting tomorrow, she'd be starting over.

* * *

When Jay got to Alex's Alex had (i think this is her name! ) Kiera over, the girl who messed around with Emma.

"Finally!" Alex said opening the door. He walked into so see Kiera laying on the couch in just a bra(jeans too) and Alex with her shirt unbuttoned. They were both drunk and had obviously just had sex.

"Wow.."

"Yeah..Jay this is Kiera, Kiera Jay."

"Jay, the gonoreah giving scum bag!"

"Hey I-"

"Shut it." Alex said grabbing his hand and leading him to the couch. He sat down. Kiera passed him the bottle. He took it.

They chatted and flirted for about an hour when Alex's mom came home and told Jay and Kiera to leave. Jay offered to give Kiera a drive home. Even though he was drunk. Halfway to Kiera's house she leaned over and said, "Don't be too hard on yourself(referring to a conversation they had earlier about Emma) relationships end. Look at you and Alex, you guys are homies now. You are only 17...you'll be fine. Don't force yourself to keep your mind off of her though, because you'll only thnk of her more. Just give her time, if she thinks she made a mistake she'll come back, if not, then she's not the one for you. You are gorgeous, and nice, just stay away from that slut Mia though! She's bad news! Come to Alex's tomorrow night. We always have fun over there. And hey I got hot 20 year old friends that would die to meet a hot, nice guy like you!" Kiera got out and left Jay, half drunk, with those wise(drunk) words.

* * *

Jay made it home fine, minus the headache and heartache. He checked his machine for a message from Emma. There wasn't one. He decided to get rid of anything that reminded him of her and to move on. He was a strong person, he could do it.

* * *

Ok so they are broken up. Jay and Alex are just friends, Kiera too. Mia will never be in this story again. Will Emma and Jay get back together? Will they stay apart? You'll see.

ps. i've already started my next story. it's about ELLIE. i can't wait until Sept. 19th because then I can learn more about Manny and write a Manny fanfic! I just love writing fanfics I swear. especially after a new season of degrassi so i can update the characters and have new juicy drama!


	36. 2 years is 2 long

"Ok...I am going to get your things Emma...I hope this goes well. Jay isn't a reasonable guy.." 

"Um, he's pretty reasonable. He's changed."

"If he's changed, why didn't think work between you guys...oh wait he didn't change, he's still a theif and a punk" Snake thought to himself.

"I sure hope so. Spike come on!"

Snake and Spike drove to what used to be Emma and Jay's apartment. Emma stayed behind with Jack. She missed him and was glad to be able to spend time with him.

* * *

Jay.

"This is going to take some getting used to..infact. I need to move. This place is too big for one guy anyways, too expensive too. Without Emma I am free to live in the ghetto apartments on the corner of 9 and Leland. Hell maybe there's some nice girls living over there...eh the nicest type of girl of there is Amy..so I'd be better off meetin' up with one of Kiera's girls.." Jay had been thinking things through. Deep inside he knew that he'd probaly never get over Emma. He could accept that and still be with other girls but no body would replace her.

He was about to leave when there was a knock at the door. He peeked out to see Mr. Simpson(to him) and Emma's mom. He unwillingly opened the door and they came in.

"Hi.." He said nervously.

"Wow..this place is amazing! Archie this apartment is nice than our town house!"

"Yeah, don't rub it in." He didn't like that Jay, the criminal, was doing better off financially than him.

"Yeah it's great..so you guys probaly want Emma's things huh."

"Yeah. Clothes, Essentials, that's all she brought."

"Yeah..okay. I, or we will get her things packed."

Not speaking Jay took Emma's clothes out of the closet and her underwear and bras out of the doors. Snake cringed at the site of Jay touching his daughters under garments but let it pass. The two had been living together for about a month, so..there was nothing he could do about it. Jay decided to give Emma the pillows she picked out at IKEA. The heart shaped ice cube trays. A few painting that were on the walls, and a red rug that Emma had really liked that they kept in their bed room. Spike was amazed at how giving he was. He even tried to give them one of the love seats Emma had picked out but instead Snake proposed him a check for 500 dollars. Jay refused, knowing they were a family of four and couldn't shell out that kind of money. After 20 minutes of argueing Snake ripped the check in two and Spike and him were gone, along with the phsyical memories of Emma that Jay had.

"Yikes, this is really happening..it really, really is." He said to himself aloud.

* * *

Emma.

"Manny I am so nervous! They aren't back yet and I am freaking out!"

"Emma calm down!" Manny said handing her a glass of water. Emma called Manny over as soon as her mom and dad left to Jay's.

"It's just so weird.."

"Yeah but remember, this is for the better. Don't regret anything though, it was nice while it lasted right?"

"Yes..for the most part."

"Oh..I don't want to bring this up, but I have to. I heard about Chester..and the beating that Jay and Towerz and them gave him for it.."

"Oh God!"

"Yeah..Chester's brother was in the same drivers ED class as J.T. so.."

"So the whole world knows..."

"No! Just J.T..don't worry God, I shouldn't have mentioned it."

"You're right you shouldn't have.."

"Em!"

"I'm not mad so shut up."

"Ok...look I gotta go I am going to audition for a..commercial."

"What for?"

"Um..that doesn't matter.."

"Manny!"

"McDonalds.."

Emma laughed. Manny playfully shoved her.

"Shut up. I won't be wearing a uniform or anything. Just walking in the park or sitting down eating yogurt or something."

"Ok well good luck!"

"I won't need it too much I hope!"

As soon as Manny left Spike and Snake were home. They called Emma out to the car and when Emma saw all the stuff she had she was shocked.

"What's..all of this?" She said taking out one of the 10 by 15 canvas paintings.

"Jay is really kind. He said you'd like these, the rug too." Spike pulled out the rug and Snake got one of the 3 boxes with Emma's things.

"Wow, neat..I guess." They brought everything inside and Emma put it all down in her room. Her mom had painted her room white so the rug and paintings fit in well. He room was nice and modern now, but reminded her too much of the apartment.

* * *

That night.

Emma was sitting in bed reading when she remembered the nudes & pictures of her and Mia. And how Jay had them..they were in his possesion. She panicked and realized she had to get those pictures and destroy them. They could fall into the wrong hands..

"Mom!" She yelled. Spike ran downstairs.

"What?"

"I have to go to Manny's real quick. It's only eight. Please! It's emergency girl stuff!"

"Um..alright. One hour. Tops. Or I'll go over to Manny's myself."

"Thanks!"

Emma ran out the door and when she got to the nearest busy street she called over a taxi and headed to Jay's.

* * *

Jay was surprised to see Emma at the door. When he opened it he was about to wrap his arms around her and kiss her and tell her that she can't ever leave him again, but she stormed past him and into the living room.

"The pictures! I can't trust you with them..give me the pictures of me that Amelia took!"

"Her name is Mia and I burned them."

"Swear!"

"Swear..."

"Okay, good. I hope that you aren't lying. Now the cab is waiting downstairs and I have to go, I only have 20 minutes to get home. Um..take care.." She started to head out the door but Jay grabbed her by the waist and held her close to him and before she could protest he kissed her hard and passionate on the lips. Emma started to pull away but gave in. Jay wasn't going to let her go but he had to.

"I love you Emma...but I know you have to go, you can't get kicked out again..."

Emma stayed in his arms and started to cry. Jay wiped away her tears and let go.

"Maybe...when you graduate we can get back together...because I've been doing some thinking. And I am going to go live with my aunt in Montreal. Start college and stuff. You only turn 16 in like a month..and you have a brain that needs to be put to use. And you have so much potential so..just..move on. Because it's whats best. I'll never stop loving you that's for sure, and I hope you don't forget about me. But I promise, I'll come back in 2 years, just for you."

Emma stood there pretty much frozen. With tears in her eyes she nodded her head and left.

* * *

ps/ for those of you who go to the N dot com. vote for "i want candy" for the Degrassi Viewers choice! Because I need to see that fight scene between Emma and Alex. It kicks so much ass that Emma had the guts to do that! Hell Yeah! i hate the n dot com and dont even have a user name but i still read the N sider and do polls and stuff. anyways. so vote for "I want Candy" also, that is the last episode that Terri is shown in! Isn't it crazy how they just said, and not out loud, that she went to another school! i read it on degrassi.tv i really dont thinkthey said it on the show. shes like the long lost character, along with that wheel chair girl that was friends with jt, toby, and liberty. lol. xoxo 


	37. The End Pt 1

Emma. 

"5 minutes late Emma!"

"Mom I know and I am sorry, but Manny's clock was 5 minutes off."

"Oh it's fine."

"Good." Emma said going down stairs to her room. She was so frustrated and didn't know what to do. She know in her heart that she couldn't have lived the fantasy life forever with Jay. She tried so hard to make things work but her in-curable teenage ways and instincts held her back. She kept making one mistake after another. What she should have done is never gotten into that van with him. Then she would have never discovered his sweet side and he wouldn't have either. He'd still be having fun everynight and she'd still be getting good grades and she'd still be in the enviromental club which she still loved to death even though she's tried to deny it. She layed on her bed and closed her eyes. Eventually she fell asleep.

* * *

Jay. 

"Hey what's up?" Alex said as she opened the door to see Jay standing there with his arms crossed and his eyes all red.

"Can I come in?"

"You look high."

"Shut up." He said walking into Alex's rather smoky house. "Where's the fire?"

"Kiera's cooking."

"Ah."

"So.."

"Okay. I'm torn between too life altering decisions."

"Pretty big words for a pretty big punk" She said playfully shoving him.

"You gonna listen or what?"

"Yeah."

"Montreal with my aunt, or ghetto apartments kinda by here bymyself."

"Here ofcourse!"

"No you gotta think about it. With my aunt I'll live a normal life, I'll go back to school, start college blah blah blah. Here, I bum around town and.."

"Stop. The only reason you wouldn't stay here is because of Emma. Dude don't let that hold you back."

"Well.."

"Listen, it was so hard for me to get over you, not so much the fact that I loved you, but how used to you I was, you know?"

"Yeah, we kinda had a routine going on. Smoke. Drink. Fuck. Party. Race. Fight."

Alex and Jay laughed and nodded together in unison.

"It was chill while it lasted. But then I turned gay, well I was always bi, that's something I left out because I knew you'd get a hard on and want to do some kind of three some."

"Yeah you are right about that."

"But you know I like being friends now. It's cool."

"It is. Thank for being there for me."

"Don't get mushy."

"Shut up." He said with a laugh.

"Ok, here's what I think you should do, let Kiera and I move in with you in your apartment. We will pay half the rent. I mean you lived at my house pretty much for so long, it won't be bad. As long as you don't try and seduce my dike ass..." They both laughed.

"That's...not that bad of an idea. Stay where I am..I guess with you and Kiera there the place will be decorated different and won't remind me of Emma.."

"Yeah. You comfortable with Kiera?"

"Yeah she gave me some great advice last night. How old is she?"

"She's 19. (ok i dont know if i siad she was 19 before or not so dont get on my case about it!). She works at a super fancy restuarant downtown and makes good money. We were going to get a place together soon anyways."

"Okay, let's do it!" Jay said opening his arms and giving Alex a hug. Hesitantly she hugged him back.

* * *

2 weeks later. 

Emma has gotten her mind off of Jay. She's been hanging out with Manny and Darcy and Chantel alot doing girly things and they have helped. She still can't help but cry some nights over Jay but that'll pass...so she hopes.

Jay and Kiera and Alex live in Jay's apartment together. Kind of an odd situation but it works. They are all good friends. They can trust eachother and dont' have to worry about going behind eachothers backs to fuck eachother or anything. The place isn't as artsy and modern as it was before. Now it looks like a frat house but smells better. They like it that way too. They have parties everynight that don't get too out of hand. They are having a lot of fun. But Jay still can't get his mind off of Emma. He hasn't even been with a nother girl since Emma and Kiera won't stop trying to throw girls at him. He just shrugs them off like they are yesterdays garbage.

* * *

OK I AM FREAKING OUT! lol i hella accidently didn't save the VERY ending so i have to write it all over again! DAMMIT! But I will tonight hopefully. If not tomorow because I am really tired from writing all day. I am such a dumb blonde I can't stand it#! (im not even blonde but i am a natty blonde : lol )

SO BEAR WITH ME. YOULL GET UR GREAT ENDING SOONER THAN SOON AND EVERYONE READ MY LATEST FANFIC TITLED: ALONE AND PROBALY FOREVER, ITS ABOUT ELLIE!

LOVE. EMILY


	38. The End Pt 2

The Party.

* * *

Emma.

"Emma you are going to this party. It's going to be the last party before school starts! So come on, put on your Sunday best and let's go! Darcy's brother won't wait around forever. So hurry." Manny said shaking Emma until a smile got on Emma's face.

"Fine I'll go! Just find me something to wear."

"Great!" Darcy said picking up her celly and calling her house to tell her brother they were going.

A few minutes later Manny had an outfit picked out for Emma. Just some great jeans and a black halter by Hurley so it had the cute little Hurley heart on the corner by her waist. Her hair was half up and half down and her blonde bangs hung just right. Manny was almost jealous but then she looked at herself in the mirror and was reassured she was the ultimate hottie.

Darcy's brother picked up Chantel (who was looking FABU because Manny gave her a great up do), Emma, Manny, and Darcy all at Emma's. They piled into his hot new Denali and were prepared for a night they'd remember. Darcy's brother was 22 and meeting his friends at the party. He had a few bottles of alcohol with im in the backseat that he was bringing into the party. Darcy begged her brother to let them share one and since he and Darcy had a good relationship he said sure. Manny and Darcy were the first to drink and finally Emma gave in. Chantel only had a little bit being the most conservative of the group. The bottle had an inch left and Manny told Emma to down it. Emma felt pretty smashed. She'd had a lot, more than Darcy and about the same as Manny. So when they pulled up to the apartment the party was being held in she honestly couldn't tell if she were in L.A. or Kenya. She was just going with the flow.

* * *

Jay.

"This party's gonna be off the hizook Jay Jay!" Kiera said spinning him around.

"Yeah...that's what you say about all of your parties..and they are always kinda.."

"Don't say! You'll jinx this one! So take a shower, get dressed. Because tonight you are finally getting laid! You can't lie to me, Emma was your last fuck. You are over Emma. So pick a hottie, any hottie and bang the shit out of her Jay."

"What are you telling him?" Alex said with a smirk walking into the room.

"Garbage. I don't need sex advice.."

"You need some advice. Ok well people should be here any minute guys!" Alex said getting some beers out.

Jay went to his room and sat on his bed. It was just a twin, he'd given the round one to Kiera and Alex. He thought about Emma and how he should try and talk to her, atleast be friends..something, anything. He couldn't live without knowing wether or not she thought about him when she woke up and went to sleep each day. If she didn't then he really needed to get over her. Atleast getting drunk tonight would take his mind off of things.

* * *

Emma.

"Ok we are here. Now don't embaress me okay Darcy. Your friends are way fucked up...so if they get hurt or something, and their parents are pissed, it's all on you. Not me, so when mom and dad bitch me out, you better take the blame."

"Oh my God lighten up bro!" Darcy said laughing. The others joined her. They were so drunk they could care less what he said. He led them inside a pretty nice size apartment building. He had a hard time getting them into the elevator, let alone keep them from pressing random buttons. Chantel helped since she was only a little buzzed, she was a calm drinker, not wild and crazy like Emma, Darcy, and Manny. When they made it to the parties floor they could hear the music pumping. All four girls were laughing in hysterics and could barely stand up. They were really, really drunk. But, as soon as they got inside, everybody was dancing, the lights were dimmed, it was great.

Immediatly Emma lost track of her friends and was in the middle of a crowd of people that were grinding on eachother like crazy. She was drunk, but not drunk and horny so she squirmed out of the crowd and ended up in the kitchen. She thought to herself, "This place looks familiar." Before she could think some more a guy grabbed her and asked her to dance. She nodded and was in a trance by his big blue eyes. She danced with him for a little while and he started to run his hands up and down her sides and he stopped her ass. He pulled her close to him and started to grind on her. She wasn't that into him and tried to pull away. He just started grinding harder until he was fully erect and then grabbed her hand. He tried pulling her into a nearby closet but she thought to herself, "I will never get raped again." She jerked her hand back and he pushed her and said "Fuck it." Emma lost her balance and started to fall back when somebody helped her get her balance. She said thanks and saw that the person was, Alex.

"Little bit too much to drink Em?"

"Yeah..no...this guy.." Emma was all confused.

"Yeah, too much to drink. So who are you here with..oh shit dont' tell me, Jay had to summon you up here huh?"

"Jay...no..my friends.."

"Oh..well I don't know if he'll like seeing you here or not."

"Why would it matter to him?"

"Emma do you even know where you are?"

"Yeah! Duh! The party!"

"Come with me."Alex took her by the waist to keep her from falling on her ass and led her to her and Kiera's room.

* * *

"Hey I used to have a round bed! Hot sex huh? Makin' videos!" She said laughing, an annoying drunk laugh too.

"Emma, you're bugging me. Sit down and listen. Here have some water and eat this muffin." Alex got them off of her night stand. Emma did as she was told.

"Kiera and I moved in here with Jay when you two split. We are roomates, friends. It's really cool..but anyways, you are being a drunken fool. And Jay is really sensitive right now. I either want you to sober up, or leave because you...you'll ruin him. Do you even fucking miss him or care about him?"

Emma nodded, she was getting teary.

"Well he hasn't even been with another girl because he can't get you off of his mind!"

"Wow..I didn't know that.." Emma started to cry.

"Great, so you are a hysterically crying drunk, a ditzy drunk, and an annoying drunk." Alex started to laugh, "And a very horny drunk" She said witha wink. Emma laughed and just shook her head.

"Yeah so you lie down here, go throw up something, because you and Jay, are going to talk."


	39. The End Pt 3

One hour later.

* * *

Alex hadn't told Jay Emma was there. The party died down to just some of Kiera's close friends. Jay was hanging out in the living room with them. He noticed Alex kept getting up and going to her room. So the next time she went he got up and followed her. As soon as she shut the door behind her it opened again. Jay looked at Emma in shock, and Alex had a 'umm bye' look on her face. "Talk." was all she said and she left the room before he could ask questions.

Emma sat on the bed, her hair was wet and she was wearing Alex's sweats and Kiera's wife beater that said L.A. PIMPS AND HOES. She sat up and curled up ina ball, holding her knees. She didn't know what to say.

"What are you doing here.."

"I came to the party, didn't even know it was your guyses, didn't even know it was my old house.."

"Too drunk?"

She nodded. "Alex told me to get cleaned up and sobered up."

"Good idea. I was going to get smashed tonight but something told me not to.."

"So.."

Jay sat down on the bed. He didn't know how to react to this, he knew he'd say all the wrong things.

"How have you been?" She asked it even though she knew the answer to it.

"Fine..you?"

"Fine...actually..." She took a deep breathe and he raised a curious eyebrow. "I'm not fine..I am miserable. And.."

"And what?"

"I am sorry. For walking out on you, for cheating, for just being a terrible girlfriend to you..and if you don't forgive me I deserve it." Her eyes got water, as did his.

"If anything, I should be sorry, I was an asshole, I can't believe you put up wth me that long...I still love you, you know that right? I still care about you and as much as I try and fight it, I can't get you off my mind."

"That makes two of us." He scooted closer to her. She felt a rush of adrenaline come over her and she scooted closer to him too. Warm tears trickled down her face and Jay wiped them off. She smiled and he did too.

"We could never be just friends, or just lovers."

"Jay I know this is a big step from nothing but.."

"I can't live without you Emma..."

And before they could say another word Jay and Emma were back into eachothers arms. He took her face gently in his hands and kissed her with all the passion in the world. Her arms were wrapped around him tight and there bodies couldn't be any closer. As they kissed Emma lied on her back and Jay hovered over her, still kissing her. He stopped for a minute and told her that he loved her and couldn't live with himself if he didn't get to do this one more time. And he leaned down and pulled her shirt off her shoulder and gently kissed her neck and color bone which caused Emma to throw her head back and moan. She wrapped her legs around him and he pressed himself all the way to her. She told him she loved him and that she wanted to make love to him. So he lowered her sweats and she unbuckled his belt and unzipped his jeans. They kissed more softly now that their love was set in stone and Jay gently thrust into her. She held on to him so tight he could barely breathe, and the feeling of him fucking her caused her to almost cum immediatly.

* * *

Jay and Emma had sex for hours. Alex didn't mind that they were on her bed, but she did plan on making Jay do laundry. After that night Jay and Emma were officially back together. They didn't go the extra mile and live together again though. Jay continued being roomates with Alex and Kiera and Emma stayed living at home. Her parents, even Snake were comfortable with their relationship. Emma stayed loyal to her friends and Jay even reunited with Spinner when school started again. He was allowed to come back to Degrassi and when word got out that Jay and Emma were a couple the school was blown away, but they didn't at all mind. So whoever said love doesn't end happy, was wrong. Because Jay and Emma and everybody in this story ended up happy..except for Mia. Her plan to L.A. crashed and she died. Jay and Emma never found out but they could care less anyways!

* * *

I hope you enjoyed my story! I enjoyed writing it! God I can't believe it's over! But hey, this is not my last fanfic! So if you like my writing, then PLEASE read my fanfic, ALONE AND PROBALY FOREVER! I don't even have any reviews on it yet..and that mkes me sad...so check it out! Love it or hate it, this is my creation, my adaptation of the next generation! haha thats my original quote so bitches don't steal it!

**WRITTEN BY EMILY PETERS, FUTURE MILLIONAIRE NOVELIST! So you guys can say you read my scrap work! lol.**


End file.
